Beautiful Eyes Are Blind to True Love
by firefly007
Summary: For years James Potter has told the beautiful Lily Evans that he loves her only to be put down again and again. But what happens what James changes and the blindfold over Lily's eyes is removed.
1. Taxi Talk

Okay, I'm back and I've got work to be done! I'm going through and fixing this and that (taking the "e" from the end of Lupine..lol) Going to take out A/Ns that no longer apply, going to put A/Ns that do apply at the front of chapters now, hopefully get new chatpers up.

Oh, PS! All of the chapters have names now, check them out and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: Taxi Talk

Seven-teen year old Lily Evans sat next to her best friend Anne Pagan. They were in a cab on their way to Kings Cross station for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Meeting someone at the station girls?" asked the cab driver.

"Oh no," replied Anne, "We are taking the train to school."

The rest of the ride went by rather quickly and soon the girls found themselves standing between platforms nine and ten.

"Well here we are, our last year," Lily dramatically announced while facing the barrier between the two platforms.

"Don't worry Lily, in some years to come when one of us is Mrs. Remus Lupin, we will be back here again sending off Remus Jr.," Anne teased.

"Oh stop it Anne I don't like Remus nearly as much as you do, he and I are just friends. Now, let's get onto the platform before one of the Marauders show up and hear us. Their heads are big enough as it is," Lily snapped back.

Remus Lupin was a boy in their class and house to whom both girls had been attracted to. When Lily and Remus became prefects in their fifth year they became friends but nothing more. But Anne's crush for him remained, and if it was possible, grew stronger.

The Marauders was the group of troublemakers that Remus belonged to. Lily never understood why Remus hung with them. Remus was so smart and well behaved but his reputation as a Marauder gave him more detentions then ten Slytherin students together. The other three boys in the group were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

James was the head of the Gryffindor quidditch team and played chaser. He also had a bad habit to chase after Lily. All of the girls in school were jealous of the fact that James was "in love" with her, although Lily would have none of it. James was very handsome, and it was an honor to date a Marauder, but he was also very immature. Lily saw his "I love Lily" stunts as a call for attention. He always seemed to ask her out when as many people as he could were looking and Lily was convinced that the only reason he might have the slightest interest in her was because she was one of the only girls who would not throw herself at a boy, Marauder or not.

Sirius was also on the quidditch team but played beater. Sirius and James were like brothers and shared everything school wide fame to detentions and even home work; the latter two caused Lily to hate the them even more. Sirius was the school player and was very good at it. If Sirius was seen with the same girl wrapped around his arm for more then a day then the whole female student body was thrown into an uproar of panic.

Along with Remus, Lily could not figure out why the final boy in the group was accepted as well. Peter Pettigrew was a short chubby boy. He had none the looks, talents, skills, or intellect that the three other boys obtained. He was pretty much as sissy, following James and Sirius around and worshiping the ground that they walked on. Anne had heard once that Peter collected things of James' and Sirius' and kept a shrine to the two in the Gryffindor boy's bathroom.


	2. Platform 9 34

Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾

Taking Anne's hand Lily shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Holding it she and Anne stepped into the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. Opening her eyes Lily smiled and at the same time as her friend said, "Welcome to Platform 9 ¾." It was a tradition that they had done since second year and they had just done it for the last time. Getting onto the train the girls immediately put on their robes and Lily pinned her Head Girl badge to the front of hers. She then examined herself in the mirror that Anne had conjured and began to smooth out the wrinkles in her rob. Her long, silky auburn hair flowed down to around her breasts and made her emerald green eyes stand out even more then eyes normally do. The bulky robes made her petite body look oddly shaped.

Glancing at Anne, whom was also perfecting her image in the mirror, Lily couldn't help but think how beautiful her friend was. Anne had dark brown hair that fell down to her waist and clear blue eyes. Sitting down Lily continued to examine her best friend. Anne was so out going, unless it came to Remus that was. Anne was so true and down to earth when it came to her friends and relationships.

'Remus has got to be Head Boy this year. That means that we'll share a dorm.', Lily thought to herself, 'I am going to make sure that Anne gets Remus.', she continued as she sat back and sighed.

"What?", questioned Anne, whom until then had been so busy fixing this and that on her robs, did not notice Lily starring at her.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where Maribel is", Lily replied covering up her real thoughts.

"Oh, right, lets go find her," Anne said as she headed out of the compartment.

Maribel Stein was Lily and Anne's other friend. Like Anne, Maribel had dark brown hair only she kept hers short and choppy. She said she liked it that way because she liked it when guys ran their fingers through it. Her eyes were green but nothing like Lily's. When she was with a boy, or up to no good, they would sparkle with a mischievous glint. Maribel played beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team and was just as good, if not better, then the boys. She liked to remind them all, especially Sirius Black, at every opportunity she got. Maribel liked topping Sirius and was very good at it.

The girls found her in a compartment snogging some Ravenclaw boy in their year.

"Why am I not surprised?", Lily laughed as her friend and the boy jumped apart.

"Oh shut it," Maribel smirked as she gave the boy a finger wave and sauntered out of the compartment. Like Lily and Anne, Maribel had her uniform on too, but her skirt was rolled very short and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top to revel her large breast line.

"Bel!", whined Anne, "Do you even know his name!"

"No", replied Maribel, who was now reapplying lipstick and looking into her pocket mirror, " but at least I can say that this year I snogged someone before Black did."

Lily and Anne shook their heads and followed Maribel through the train.

"Tell me Evens, how is it that a filthy mudblood like you became Head Girl?"

The three girls rounded on the cold sneering voice of Severus Snape. Snape was a greasy haired Slytherin boy in their year and hated muggle-borns like Lily. Before Lily could even respond six different spells came from six different directions and hit Snape. Two were from Anne and Maribel but the other four came from behind Snape. Lily looked up from where he had fallen on the floor to see all four Marauders with their wands out.

A very handsome boy with long shaggy black hair and gray eyes had dropped his wand and was peering over his equally handsome friend's shoulder. He then glanced up at Maribel and said "Well Stein, I was the first to hex Snivellus this year.", calling Snape by the name that the Marauders had given him.

"No Black my hex definitely hit first!", Maribel cried back in her defense.

"I don't know Stein you had a second delay because you had to turn around."

"OKAY! Fine, this one is a tie! BUT! I've already snogged someone so beat that Black!" Sirius looked from Maribel to Snape then back at Maribel and smirked.

"Bet I'll be the first to kick him.", he said in barely a whisper.

Maribel jumped at his words and shoved Lily to get to Snape at the exact same time Sirius shoved past James.


	3. Train Ride Surprises

A/N Peter is NOT a good person at all. I'll write him in when I need him but if you notice that he goes a few chapters with out being mentioned that is because I hate him, my reason for him being missing is that being the IDIOT that he is, he tends to accidentally get eaten by Mrs. Norris. So if he is missing that is why, I'm not gonna take time out of the story to explain that every time.

Train Ride Surprises

They fell forward and did almost a dance round each other before loosing their balance completely and falling into a heap with James on top.

"Oh, no I'm so sorry Lily are you ok?", James asked as he got up and offered her a hand.

'_Odd_', Lily thought, '_This is very unlike Potter_.'

"Erm, I'm…fine…thanks," Lily forced out as she glanced up at James.

But James, who would normally be staring at her, was looking at the ground. Before she could say anymore the train began to move and she remembered the other people in the corridor. But they, it seemed, had forgotten about Lily and James. There was a tight knit group of people around what must have been Sirius, Maribel, and Snape.

Lily shook her head and began to walk over and break it up when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Stop it now! Sirius, Maribel, STOP! As Head Boy I command you to stop or I'll give you each a week's worth of detentions."

This caused everything to stop as everyone turned and looked at James Potter. James himself seemed a bit surprised at what he had said. His mouth was slightly open and behind his glasses, his brown eyes seemed lost.

Sirius was the first to recover and stammered, " P-p-prongs…I…you…we thought you'd let us get away with stuff. Come on, its only Snape!"

"You!", Lily, being the next to recover, shouted, "Your Head Boy?"

"Err yeah, we should get to the prefect meeting now," James said sheepishly with out making eye contact with Lily again. As James disappeared into the mass of students, the mass of chaos behind Lily broke out once more.

"Okay you guys break it up and I mean it. Remus, Anne, you and I need to get to that meeting. Sirius, Maribel, and Peter hide Snape or something. Just get him out of here. And everyone else," Lily called, raising her voice as she continued, "should be in a compartment!" The corridor cleared quickly and Lily, Anne, and Remus where on their way for the prefects meeting as their friends attempted to shove Snape's unconscious form into a closet. As the three made their way down the train Lily asked Remus about James' behavior.

"I don't know Lil, he just changed. We spent the last month of break together and he was just, different. Sirius thought he may have been sick or something. Left frogs in his bed, charmed all of his food to taste like cough cure potion, even mixed a pregnancy test potion in with James' bath. He claimed he was only trying to cure him. For some reason the pregnancy potion caused James to break out in a rash. Let's just say we didn't play much quidditch after that."

This caused both girls to laugh but they had reached the head compartment and became silent as they slipped in. To their surprise the room was quiet and all attention was turned on James.

"…your schedules along with your time tables tomorrow. Now, on a final note, that is unless our _late_ Head Girl would like to speak, I have some thing to add to the rules and guide lines that Professor Dumbledore sent along. As I said before, rounds are done boy and girl. You are not to take advantage as this time along to 'get to know each other better'. Patrolling the school means the whole school, not just a broom closet in some dark corridor."

This caused an awkward laughter to arise from the group. After Sirius, James was probably the biggest playboy at Hogwarts, so his closing remark surprised them all. Looking at Lily for the first time he raised his eyebrows, a silent motion asking if she'd like to speak. Lily simply dismissed the offer and James dismissed the prefects. Anne and Remus left with the group but Lily hung back to talk to James.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy, Po-err, James."

"You don't mean it," James muttered while gathering his papers.

"No really I do! I think that you're a great leader. I mean you lead the quidditch team to the championship last year and well, the Marauders, they err…well for better or worst you're great when it comes to leading them to umm…well detentions and…stuff," Lily trailed off. She had never complimented James or anything that the Marauders had ever done and it felt strange to do.

"Thanks Lily. Well, when I left for the meeting our friends were together, so I'm guessing that they still are."

Lily nodded in agreement and the two set off to find their friends. They found the five in a compartment at the end of the train. Anne and Remus were playing chess while Sirius and Maribel were caught up in a heated debate about who had snogged more people, Peter was keeping tally. Anne gave Lily a pleading look for help as she and James sat down.

"Why don't the two of you just snogg each other and call it even?", Lily suggested.

Sirius and Maribel looked at Lily as if she had just sprouted a second head. Then Sirius fell out of his seat. Maribel jumped away from him and into the lap of the nearest person, it happened to be James, whose face seemed lost in a mingled expression between fear and surprise.

"Oh, sorry James," Maribel whispered clearly embarrassed at what had taken place. Climbing back into her seat she gave Lily, Anne, and Remus a 'shut up before I kill you' look, as the three of them had been laughing the whole time. An equally embarrassed James was attempting to help a distraught Sirius off of the floor. Sirius got up and with one deadly look at Maribel hissed, "This is war Stein." He then began to walk out of the compartment.

"Oi, Padfoot, where are you off to?", Remus called after him.

"TO PLAN!", Sirius yelled back as he walked down the train.

"WHAT A GOOD IDEA BLACK! I THINK I MAY DO JUST THAT TOO!", Maribel yelled to his retreating back as she began to stalk up the opposite end of the train. The five remaining friends glanced at each other with lost expressions. Then Anne and Remus went back to playing chess, Lily pulled out a book, and James dosed off to sleep. Peter looked as if he had to pee real bad and kept twitching in his seat, but everyone ignored him. The rest of the train ride passed in that manor without a reappearance from Maribel or Sirius.


	4. Nemwick

Looking back I think that this is the first chapter that I actually really like…nemwick is introduced…I love him he is my favorite…I made him up…I was just like…okay what now…and he came…you can dis the story just don't dis the nemwick…enjoy :D

Chapter 4: Nemwick

James offered Lily his hand as she climbed into the horseless carriage. Startled by the offer she nearly forgot to thank him. Anne smirked at the confused look on Lily's face. They had arrived at the school and began to move with the crowd into the entrance hall. James spotted Sirius, whom up until that time, along with Maribel, was still missing. Sirius looked worried as he worked his way through the crowd to get to his friends.

"Lily, Anne," he panted, "You have to help me. Have either of you seen Maribel?"

"No," the two girls laughed, "Why?"

"Well see I ran off so I could plan her downfall but I, eh, got caught up in other matters you could say."

"More like he ran into some hot chick and was busy sucking face," James laughed at his best friend.

"Heh yeah," Sirius laughed along with James. But suddenly his smile faded. "Oh, no help me!", he cried as he jumped behind Remus.

They all looked up to see Maribel already seated at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and waved Lily and Anne over. With smiles on their faces James and Remus followed and took a seat on either side of Maribel. Lily and Anne sat across from the boys leaving the seat between them empty. Sirius attempted to run but Maribel stood on her seat and called him over.

"Don't worry Black! The fun won't start until tomorrow morning."

A sickly looking Sirius plopped miserably into the seat across from Maribel and stared down at his empty plate, grumbling. Professor McGonagall began the sorting and then Professor Dumbledore stood up. Some students began to clap and Sirius, who seemed to have forgotten his sour mood, was pounding the table chanting 'speech'. Dumbledore smiled and raised a hand to silence the hall.

"Welcome back to another year! Now, I will save speeches for later, because this is a time to eat. Enjoy!"

And with a wave of his hands food appeared on all of the tables and chatter broke out among the students. Sirius jumped right into the food piling his plate with as much food as possible.

"Pads, clam down, you act like you haven't eaten in days," James said.

"Yeah Padfoot, eat like a human not a dog," Remus joked along. His comment caused the group to laugh, although the girls missed the sly glance between the boys.

" ill-wee, er es ome ahenraw oi fooking hat tu," Sirius said with a mouthful of food.

"What was the Sirius? I don't speak Spanish," Lily teased back.

Swallowing he answered, "I said that there is some Ravenclaw boy looking at you."

"Oh, that's Even Collins," Lily answered, "He wrote me a bit in the summer."

"I don't like him," Sirius said.

"Why not?", Anne asked.

"He plays quidditch." Sirius' answer caused Lily, Anne, and Remus to roll their eyes.

"Let him look Black, besides Tina Laurance and Claudia "The Cow" Connor are looking up here at you," Maribel snapped indicating the other two female seventh year Gryffindors.

Tina and Claudia were best friends and loved the Marauders, which caused Lily, Anne, and Maribel to hate them. Tina preferred James while Claudia favored Sirius, but they would probably even be happy with Peter. Sirius looked up, causing the two girls to look away, and muttered something about hating them. Tina looked as if she was going to get up and approach the group but Professor Dumbledore stood up before she could. Sirius began chanting 'speech' again and Dumbledore looked at him causing him to settle down.

"Now that you are all fed I have the usual start of term announcements. The Dark Forrest is off limits to all students," at this point Dumbledore went into a coughing fit and Lily thought she heard the word 'Marauders' slipped into it. Regaining himself he continued, "The care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked to remind you that a list of banned objects can be found in his office. In face he asked me 20497 times. I know, I kept count."

After the laughter from that comment died down Dumbledore began talking again.

"I'd like you all to offer a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mitz." A simple, gray haired man stood up and bowed to the applause.

"And finally congratulations are in order for our new Head Boy and Girl, Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans." Lily and James stood as the teachers and students clapped. Lily sat down quickly and was so embarrassed that she missed the rest of Dumbledore's speech. In fact she didn't even realize that she, James, and Dumbledore were the only people left in the great hall until Dumbledore tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Evans if you are ready I will take you and Mr. Potter to your common room now."

"Oh right! Sorry Professor," Lily said as she jumped up from her seat.

She and James followed Professor Dumbledore out of the great hall. Sensing that they were not going to talk Dumbledore began to hum some up beat tune as he walked. By the time they had reached the third floor Dumbledore had interpreted a cha-cha like dance into it as well. Glancing up, Lily's and James' eyes met and they quickly looked away stifling laughter.

When they reached the fifth floor Dumbledore lead them down a long corridor line with pictures. He stopped in front of a large empty portrait. The canvas was painted all black and it looked as if nothing lived in it.

"Good evening Nemwick. How are you?", Dumbledore asked the blackness.

"Quite well thanks Albus," the black painting responded.

"Well Nemwick these are our new Heads, Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter."

"James Potter?", Nemwick cried in shock, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are you mad!"

This caused Lily and Dumbledore to laugh but when Lily saw that James looked hurt she stopped.

"Well Nemwick, I believe that we all know the answer to that one. Now if you would let them in I must be off." Turning to Lily and James he said, "Once you are inside you may make up a password. You will also need to make up individual passwords for your rooms. Good night." And with that he shuffled down the hallway humming and dancing again.


	5. The Head's Room

Hmmm…I like this one too…enjoy

Chapter 5: The Head's Room

"Ahem, I'm not open for my own health you know," Nemwick called from behind Lily and James.

"Oh, sorry Nemwick," Lily muttered as she and James turned to enter the common room.

Seeing the room for the first time Lily froze in awe. The round room was much bigger then the Gryffindor common room. It had two fire places and the walls were lined with bookshelves, pictures, and windows that over looked the grounds. James had bumped into Lily and was standing rather close but she didn't seem to notice him. He, it seemed, didn't notice Lily either. The two continued to take in the room. There were large couches and arm chairs scattered about the room. They were all Gryffindor red with gold throw pillows. A dark wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the room along with a golden throw rug.

"Do you two do this often?", Nemwick drawled in a bored voice.

"Oh, uh no," James answered while stepping away from Lily.

"Well would you please make up a password so I can get on with my evening? Preferably something Mr. Black won't figure out, although that has yet seized to happen." At that both Lily and James laughed.

"Okay Nemwick our password is, 'The Beatles are the Best'," Lily said to the painting.

"Fine with me," he grumbled as the portrait swung shut.

"The Beatles?", James questioned as he walked further into the room.

"They are a muggle group. I was thinking of using 'Lily loves James', but I fear the thoughts that run through Sirius' mind. He'll never guess the Beatles. I doubt he knows anything about muggles."

James couldn't help but laugh at Lily. Never in a million years did he ever think she would speak so kindly to him, let alone say she loved him, even if it was just a misleading suggestion.

"Well this room is amazing and I can't wait to see mine," James said as he walked across the length of the room and opened a door on the far right. Turning to Lily he said, "Um I think this one is yours. Purple isn't my color." Moving to stand next to James, Lily almost fell over at the sight of her room.

"And I thought the common room was amazing," Lily muttered to herself. Completely forgetting about James she drifted into her room as if in a dream.

The room had a dark mahogany floor and white walls. Her bed was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen. It was a king-sized four-poster with lavender hangings. The bed sat on a matching lavender throw rug. In one corner there was a lavender armchair with a bookshelf on its left and an end table on the right. The end table had a lamp with a lavender shade and the bookshelf held all of Lily's favorite books.

In another corner there was a large mahogany desk. Lily opened one of the drawers to see it was filled with any quills and ink she may need. Assuming that the other drawers had supplies as well she moved on. Across the room was a dresser filled with her clothes and a wardrobe to hold larger outfits such as dresses and robes.

Noticing a door to her left Lily walked up to it and guessing it was her own bathroom pushed the door open to find, "…Potter? What are you doing in here?", she cried.

"I think we have to share a bathroom," James said.

The bathroom was a large porcelain white room with mirror lined walls. On each side near the doors there was a small sink and vanity like cabinets. Further in was a large shower, a toilet, and a bath tub as big as a pool.

"No, I refuse to share a bathroom with you Potter! And I thought Dumbledore was off of his rocker when he made you Head Boy!"

And with that Lily stormed out of the bathroom, through her room, and into the common room. Reaching the portal hole she attempted to leave with no success.

"Nemwick let me out now!", she screamed, "I must speak with the Head Master immediately!"

"Sorry Ms. but all complaints for Professor Dumbledore from Heads must be made through me. Dumbledore made me you know? Tried to paint a self portrait but it didn't quite work. So he just painted the whole canvas black. Said he wasn't giving up, just trying a new from of art. Good lesson to learn there."

"Nemwick I don't care about your history just tell Dumbledore that I will NOT share a bathroom with the likes of James Potter!"

With a sigh Nemwick told Lily that he would deliver the message right away. While she waited Lily paced the common room.

"Professor Dumbledore says that there is noting that anyone can do about it tonight. He suggests that you go to sleep and worry about it in the morning," an annoyed Nemwick told Lily Dumbledore's message.

Casting a long dirty look at Nemwick's portrait Lily stalked off into the bathroom. Throwing open the drawers on her side of the room she found all of her cosmetics and feminine products. Gathering it all into her arms she walked into her room and slammed the door and tossed her stuff onto the floor. With out changing she climbed into bed and fell asleep right away. She didn't hear a very upset James Potter sneak out of his room and into the common room.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Just writing to say that I've been behaving myself. I almost gave Sirius a detention. I haven't hexed Snape or anyone for that matter nor have I plotted any pranks with the guys. Lily talked to me for a bit but then she lost it when she found that we had to share a bathroom. I've been a complete gentle man to her just as you told me to do mum. Well it's getting late and I must go._

_Hope dad feels better and hope your okay too mum…_

_Love James_


	6. Maribel Does the Impossible

Chapter 6: Maribel Does the Impossible

A groggy Lily Evans opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming into her room. She rolled onto her side and saw all of her bathroom products tossed on the floor. As she climbed out of bed she thought back to how she acted the night before. She gathered what she would need that morning and thought to herself, "_I should apologize to James. He didn't ask to share the bathroom._"

Lily knocked on the bathroom door and turned the knob. She covered her eyes and walked into the room.

"Are you in there James?", she called out. When she didn't get an answer she removed her hand from her eyes. She pointed her want at both doors and was about to mutter 'colloportus' when Nemwick's voice filled the room.

"You needn't do that. When the room is in use and the user wishes to be alone both doors lock themselves. Besides Mr. Potter is still asleep."

"He'd better get up soon or he'll be late for his first day of classes," Lily said as she climbed into the shower.

"Professor Dumbledore canceled classes since today is Friday. No point in beginning classes today if you will have two days off away."

"Oh, well, he'll miss breakfast at least."

"He'll survive, I'm sure of it. On a different note though, one of my many jobs is to inform you of visitors, or intruders. Mr. Black tried to get in last night. He eventually suggested that you love Mr. Potter. He seemed quite upset when that didn't work."

Lily laughed as she turned off the water and pulled the glass door back. She dried herself with a large white towel that had appeared out of thin air and wrapped herself into her robe. She then moved onto the small sink where she brushed her teeth and did her hair and make-up. All the while she chatted with Nemwick. He seemed very interested in the relationship between her and James. After she got dressed Lily walked into the common room and saw James asleep on the couch.

"He came out here after you went to sleep. Looked rather upset. Wrote a letter to his parents then fell asleep."

"Do you think I should wake him?", she asked Nemwick.

"No, I think you should let him sleep but it would be nice of you to remove his glasses. Then later today you can apologize."

Lily stood next to James and looked down at him. She didn't know what thought worried her more, touching James' face, apologizing to him or the fact that she had spent her morning talking to a painting. She bit her lip and reached down to remove James' glasses. When her fingers grazed his face he smiled and rolled over in his sleep. She placed the glasses on the coffee table, bid good day to Nemwick, and made her way down to breakfast.

When she walked into the Great Hall she saw a very happy Maribel and an extremely annoyed Anne. As she sat down Anne started right away, "Lils I'm begging you. You're Head Girl so would you please force Maribel to tell me what she plans on doing to Sirius."

"Sorry Anne but I want nothing to do with it," Lily replied as she pulled an empty plate toward her. Anne opened her mouth to protest when she saw Frank Longbottom dash into the hall. He ran up to Maribel and shook his head.

"What did she do to him?", an impatient Anne cried out.

Frank was a seventh year Gryffindor whom the girls got along with quite well. Over the summer he began dating a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Alice Prewett.

"Maribel Stein, you are a cruel and unusual person. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would see Sirius Black cry," Frank said as he grabbed a piece of toast, "Anyway Remus sent me down here to find James because he can't get Sirius under control. Have you guys seen him?"

"He was asleep when I left the Heads room Frank."

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what Maribel did to Sirius before I loose my mind?" Anne cried loosing all control.

"I mixed a 24-hour hair removal potion into his shampoo. Tomorrow his hair will be back to normal and this will all be a bad memory," Maribel informed her friend.

Lily and Anne looked at her in awe. Sirius worshipped his hair and was well known for it. Neither girl could picture Sirius bald. Frank smiled at the looks on Lily and Anne's faces.

"Umm Lily, maybe you could get James for me," he asked as he grabbed a second piece of toast and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

Lily got up from the table and went to get James. They bumped into each other right outside of Nemwick's portrait.

"James we need to talk," she began, "Last night I said some things I didn't mean. You didn't ask to share the bathroom. I'm sorry and we can talk about it later but right now your friends need your help. Maribel pranked Sirius. She put a 24-hour hair removal potion in his shampoo and Frank Longbottom said that he is in tears. Remus needs your help controlling him."

"Thanks Lily, I'll take care of it. Do you think that we could meet up here after dinner because you're right, we really do need to talk."

"Why not just eat in the common room?" Nemwick piped in, "Just give me the word and I'll let the house elves know."

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Lily?"

"It's a date," she smiled.

When James was gone from site Nemwick spoke up again. "Is he really bald? Like his whole head?"

Lily grinned, "That's what I heard."

When she did not receive a reply from him Lily assumed Nemwick had run off to spread the word so she went off in search of her friends. She found them on the grounds lounging by the lake.

"So Lily we hardly got to talk yet. How was your summer?", Anne asked as Lily sat down with her and Maribel.

"Fine. I spent most of it avoiding Petunia, she's got this horrid beau now and she thinks that he is "the one" as she so romantically puts it," Lily responded.

Chatting with Maribel and Anne the three girls filled each other in on their summers. Maribel went to an all boys' quidditch camp after her father complained to the owner of the camp that it was unfair for them to not let her in. Since there was no girl's quidditch camp the owner let her go. Anne and her family went on vacation in South France. She told her friends about all the cute French boys but how none of them topped Remus Lupin.

All too soon it was time for dinner and Lily told her friends that she was eating in the Head's room. She parted with them in the entrance hall and made her way up to the Head's room. She got to the room before James did and the site she found amazed her. The coffee table and couches had been pushed back to allow a table and two chairs in their place. On the table was a white tablecloth, two candles, silver wear, and plates. Moving closer she saw that there where menus on the tables as well. Before she could call out to Nemwick for an explanation James came in.

"Did you do this?", he asked in awe.

"No," she replied, "I just got here. I was about to ask Nemwick about it when you came in."


	7. Dinner Date

A/N1 I looked up September 1977 (the year Lily and the Marauders began their final year at Hogwarts) and the 2nd was a Friday.

A/N2 Nemwick talked to Lily while she was in the shower. Nemwick's job is to assist the Heads. His voice can be in any room at any time but he can only see in a room if there is a painting for him to enter. When Nemwick does enter a painting no one can see him because he is basically just a black blob. So no, Nemwick was not being a "peeping-tom", he cannot see into the bathroom, but he can see in the common room, so he knew what James had done the night before

Chapter 7: Dinner "Date"

"Nemwick, what is this all about?" James called out.

"You two did say that you were having dinner in here. Am I correct?"

"Umm yes, but I think its more of a business like dinner," James, who sounded annoyed, answered.

"Well, Ms. Evans did say, 'it's a date'," Nemwick informed James with a sly tone to his voice.

"Let's just eat, I'm hungry. We can talk later," James said as he sat down and opened up one of the menus.

Lily took the other seat and opened her menu. What she found inside amazed her. The menu offered just about every dinner option she had every heard of, and quite a few that she had not. She glanced up at James and saw that he too seemed to be a bit surprised.

"It seems that there are a few extra benefits that we didn't expect," Lily said to him.

"Heh, tell me about it. If every mean is like this I just may eat up here all of the time. I'd probably miss the guys but I'd be able to avoid all of those bimbos."

"Gasp! Did James Potter just say that he doesn't like it when the female population of Hogwarts hangs all over him?", Lily teased causing James to laugh.

"Hey be careful how you say that now. That could be misinterpreted into something really wrong. But, yeah, its kind of hard to eat with a few girls hanging all over."

"You never seemed to mind before."

"I did, but I had a reputation to protect. Now I realize that it's not really important. Hey do you just wanna get a pizza? We can eat it in my room while we talk."

"Sure," Lily nodded, but she was not fully thinking about food anymore. What James said about his reputation startled her.

"Hello, Lily, anyone home?"

"Oh! I'm sorry James what did you say?"

"I asked what you like on your pizza."

"Oh, just plain is fine."

"You heard the lady Nemwick, one plain pizza please."

Within minutes four house elves appeared in their room holding a pizza box. James took it and thanked them. His simple act of kindness surprised them all and almost caused one to cry.

"If yous like we will fix dis room for yous now," the tallest elf offered as he dipped into a low bow.

"Yeah, okay," James said as he walked over to his bedroom door and muttered the password. Turning to Lily he asked, "You coming?"

James walked into his room, kicked off his shoes, and sat Indian style on the bed with the pizza box in the middle.

"You're going to stain your bed," Lily remarked as she joined him.

"This bed is big. I mean it holds my big head and me, right? So I'll just sleep around any stains I make."

Lily winced at James' comment. She had never realized how harsh she was on him. This new James was making her think that maybe she was the bad person.

"Look Lily, everyone knows that we don't get along. When Remus told me that you were Head Girl even my mum warned me that I'd better be a complete gentleman to you! My parents never thought that I'd become Head Boy and when I got the letter they were so proud. I don't want to loose my badge and I know you don't so can we please just make it through this year?"

By the end of what James had to say Lily felt horrible. Boys were boys, they matured slower then girls and even when they did grow up, and they still acted like children from time to time. So why had she signaled James out of the rest? Lily looked up to see James searching her face for an answer.

"Maybe I was wrong about you James. I'm not good at being wrong and I don't really like it, but maybe I was. Do you think that we could make it through the year as friends?"

"Really?" James beamed, "Lily I promise I won't make you regret this," he cried as he dove across the bed and hugged her. Quickly letting go he apologized thinking that Lily would be mad, but wen he looked up she was laughing.

"James…the pizza," she wheezed before falling of the bed in a fit of laughter.

James looked down to see the whole pizza, with the exception of the three pieces he and Lily ate, was all over his clothes. When he hugged her he had sat right on it! Lily was on the floor laughing so James did the first thing that came to mind.

He picked a large clump of cheese off of his pants and threw it at her. It hit her right in the face and she screamed. Lily got up and ran over to the bed. She picked up the pizza box and brought it down on James' head.

His head when through the box and fell around his shoulders like a dog collar. He threw one more piece of cheese at her before running into the bathroom with the box still around his neck. When Lily tried to open it she found it locked.

"James! Let me in I'm covered in cheese!", she cried as she pounded on the door.

When it remained shut she decided to try the door in her room. She found it open and ran into the bathroom. The tub was full but there seemed to be no one in the room. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the tub.

Lily hit the water with a splash and went down. She was a very good swimmer and pushed herself against the bottom of the pool. Releasing some air from her mouth every few seconds would keep her body down and make it look as if she was laying, injured, at the bottom of the tub.

At the surface James panicked. He couldn't see Lily through the think layer of multi-colored bubbles that he had added to the bath and she hadn't come up for air. Doing the only thing he could, he pulled off his shirt and jumped into the tub.

Lily felt the rift in the water and pushed off of the bottom with her legs. She shot to the surface, took a breath, and surface dove back under. James was a short distance away with his back to her. He was frantically searching the bottom of the tub for her and didn't notice when she swam up behind him.

Lily grabbed his shoulders and bent her knees. Bringing her feet up she placed them on his shoulders and kicked off of them as hard as she could. The moved caused her to jet upward while James shot down to the bottom of the pool. She broke surface and waited for James to come up.

"What was that for?", James cried as he resurfaced behind her.

"For throwing me in!"

"You knocked me on the head with a pizza box!"

"Only because you threw cheese at me!"

"Look at us," James laughed, "Friends for less then ten minutes and we're already fighting."

"I guess fighting is just what we were made to do."

"Not to break up this little love fest," Nemwick's voice suddenly filled the room, "But Professor Dumbledore is in the common room and wishes to speak with the two of you."


	8. Mondays can be Sluggish

Chapter 8: Mondays can be "Sluggish"

Lily and James swam to the edges of the tub and climbed out, each running to the closest door. Lily threw it open, ran in, and shut it. Looking up she noticed that she was in James room. With no other choice she ran out of his room and into the common room at the same time that James burst out of her own room.

"I came by to handle the bathroom problem but it seems that you already have," Dumbledore chuckled at the two teens.

"We, err," Lily began.

Dumbledore held up his hand and smiled, "I need no explanation Ms. Evans, although I do need something. I need for the two of you to begin planning the Halloween feast. Do you thank that you can handle that?"

"Sure," they answered in unison.

"Well then," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "everything appears to be taken care of, I will leave you to your bath, or bathes."

Monday came all too soon for James and Lily, who spent the whole weekend in the Head's Common Room. Early Saturday morning Lily found that she could order anything, not just food, and get it.

She had walked into the Common Room and groggily muttered that it would be nice to have a few extra pillows on the couch. Suddenly there was a house elf in the room with a stack of pillows. After it left Nemwick informed her that Dumbledore had a room stocked with anything a Head may need, including a few muggle board games.

Forgetting that she was tired Lily requested Monopoly and after the house elf left she pounded on James' bedroom door. He answered half asleep with his hair mussed and his glasses on crooked. She pulled him over to the game and forced him to play. He got slightly power hungry and soon money was flying all over. James got addicted and refused to stop playing.

On Monday morning Lily awoke and got ready for classes. Out in the common room Monopoly money was tossed everywhere and Nemwick told her that James had actually decided to eat down in the Great Hall so Lily left to join him.

"Morning Pizza Pants," she said cheerfully, calling James by the nickname she had made for him, as she said down by his side. The rest of the Marauders, Maribel, and Anne looked between the two.

"Pizza Pants?", Anne asked causing Lily and James to laugh.

"Don't ask," James told her as he picked at his breakfast.

"So Prongs, where were _you two_ all weekend?", Sirius asked suggestively.

Lily's face turned red but James immediately jumped into a story about the "wonders of monopoly" and how he played it all weekend. He had just finished when the mail arrived. After the last owl had left Professor McGonagall began hanging out class schedules.

Lily, who planned on becoming a healer, had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and a special nursing class with Madame Pompfrey. Anne, who also wanted to be a healer, had the same classes, as did Remus, with the exception of the nursing class, which he replaced with Care of Magical Creatures. James, Sirius, and Maribel, who all wanted to be Aurors, had the same classes but had a free period when Lily and Anne were in nursing class and Remus was in Care of Magical Creatures.

Along with Lily's schedule she had received an invitation to the first Slug Club meeting of the year. The Slug Club was an invitation-only club ran by Professor Slughorn, the potions master. Slughorn invited students whose parents were high up in social class so he could rub shoulders with the rich and powerful. Lily had been invited t join in her third year after she impressed Slughorn with her magical ability. James was in it because his parents were very wealthy and well known. His dad was a very powerful Auror.

The bell rang to start the first class and the six headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The room was bright and much more cherry then when Professor Kulighan had taught the year before. Professor Mitz was at the front of the room waiting for everyone to come in.

"Good morning class," he began once everyone had settled down. He had an American accent with a southern-drawl to it.

"Now some of you may wonder why you need to take this class," he said as he walked back and forth in the front of the room. He looked like a large bird or maybe a military officer, walking with his hands behind his back and keeping his legs very straight, only bending them slightly when he lifted them.

"Well for starters, I AM NOT YA MAMMA! So I won't be able to save you. Now, imagine this, you and your friend Brunhilda are walking down the street when, POW! Death eaters attack. Aaaaaaand, Brunhilda looses her head. She is all like 'Oh, no!'", Professor Mitz told the class while acting the whole thing out. He brought his hand up to his forehead and pretended to faint.

"But then!", he cried as he suddenly jumped up, "You're all like, 'Don't worry Brunhilda! I took Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Mitz, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

The class starred in awe at their teacher. With the exception of Professor Dumbledore, who wasn't a teacher anymore, they had never witnessed a more eccentric adult in Hogwarts. Sirius Black was the one who broke the silence. He stood and clapped for the man in front of him.

"Professor Mitz I love this class!", Sirius cheered as he walked up to the front and shook the teacher's hand.

"Why thank you, now with that aside, allow us to get to work."

Professor Mitz began to teach with the same up beat attitude that he had greeted the class with. Everyone paid attention to him and Lily almost fell over when she saw Sirius taking notes. When the bell rang the class was dismissed with no homework.

Lily's other classes passed with ease and soon she was in her favorite class, potions. Potions was the last class of the day and she had been looking forward to it. When she and Anne got there the Marauders were already seated and Maribel was alone at the table in front of them. Walking over to her Lily and Anne took the seats on either side of Maribel.

"Hello class. The first project of the year will be a Polyjuice Potion. You will need to work in pairs so I thought it would be good to have the Head Boy and Girl work together, but everyone else needs to pick a partner of the opposite sex to work with."

After a lot of grumbling everyone was paired up. It happened that Sirius and Maribel were paired up together and Anne and Remus were partners.

"Okay, it looks like everyone is paired up," Slughorn said as he looked around the room, "Now, the Polyjuice Potion is very advance. We need fluxweed, but it must be picked at full moon, and we also need to stew lacewings for twenty-one days. The next full moon is on the twenty-seventh at eight nineteen so I will need volunteers to help me pick the fluxweed. We will begin stewing the lacewings on Wednesday, that way by the twenty-eight they will be ready. For the rest of the period read Chapter four in your textbook. It is all about the potion. Are there any questions? Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Professor, won't it be dangerous to be out on the night of a full moon?" he asked causing half of the class to laugh.

"The lacewings are in one of the Green Houses. You will all be safe," Slughorn replied.

While the class was reading Slughorn walked through the isles. When he got to the table that Lily and James were at he put a hand on James' shoulder and bent down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad mate. I know some good people who have died of that disease. Just stop by my office if you want to talk."

James' face paled, "M-my dad? What's wrong, what happened?"

"Oh, erm well heh, there's the bell. Off to dinner!", Slughorn cried as he ran out of the room.

"James?" Lily asked after everyone left but the two of them.


	9. Dads

"I'm going to see Dumbledore," James said numbly as he stalked out of the room. Lily grabbed her books and ran after him.

"James wait!", she cried fruitlessly. James ignored her as he stormed up to the third floor. When he reached the stone gargoyle he began pounding on its forehead.

"Mr. Potter, that will not do much if I am not in there," Dumbledore said as he walked up from behind the two, " Now I just spoke to Professor Slughorn and, James…"

"What's wrong with my dad?", James asked cutting Dumbledore off.

"Ms. Evans please go down to dinner, Mr. Potter and I must speak alone", Dumbledore said without taking his eyes off of James.

Lily nodded and left. When she got to the Great Hall it was already full with students. Sirius waved her over and offered her the seat next to him.

"Where's Potter Pizza Pants Prongs at?", Sirius asked as he laughed at his little tongue twister.

"In Dumbledore's office," Lily answered weakly.

"Awl man! Is he in trouble already? What did he do?"

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes to prevent a rainfall of tears. From what Slughorn had said and the way Dumbledore acted, Mr. Potter sounded really sick. Lily had lost her father in the summer before her forth year and she still felt the fresh pain from time to time.

"Lils?", Anne gently asked as she placed a hand on one of Lily's, "Are you okay?"

"Sirius," Lily suddenly looked up, "Do you know the password to Dumbledore's office?"

"Sure, he gives me the new one every time he changes it. Says it makes it easier for when I get sent there for "disciplinary problems". Course there are also the times that I just go there to chill and party with him. Last year we ended the year with a disco party. The fro-thing really does wonders on that man," Sirius replied as he began to gaze off into space.

"I-I think that you should go up there," Lily told him.

With nothing more then a confused look Sirius got up from the table and left. Sirius was like James' brother and Lily knew from Remus that Mr. Potter considered Sirius as his son. What ever was wrong with him, Sirius deserved to know. Saying that she felt under the weather, Lily excused herself from the table and went up to the Heads Room. Twenty minutes later a sick looking James stumbled in. He took a seat next to her and put his head in his hands.

"James?"

"My parents are old, you know? My dad's seventy-eight and my mum's seventy-four. It's one of the reasons that I'm an only child. My parents thought that they'd never have kids. I'm their pride. You want to be a healer, right? You should try and discover a cure for cordopathy. Do you know what that is? Well I'll tell you. It's an old wizarding disease, sort of like muggle cancer. It tears away at the heart until your heart just can't take it anymore. There is no cure. My dad was feeling ill over the summer. Just said that it was age, couldn't keep up with Sirius and I anymore. My mum finally convinced him to goto St. Mungo's. He's got it."

"James, I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel,"

"Do you really, or are you just saying that, because if there's one thing I hate more then Slytherins, its sympathy."

"My dad died of cancer the summer before forth year."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily. Well thanks for listening to me babble, but I think I'm just gonna try and sleep now. Night."

"Night," she muttered as she gazed into the fire thinking about her own dad.

He was always the one to take her to visit Allen and his sisters. He had loved so much to watch everyone do magic. When he died Petunia found a way to blame it on Lily. She shouted that Lily's "stupid" magic could have saved him, and she was right.

When their dad fell ill Professor Dumbledore had offered to cure him but he declined. His simple request was to see Lily do magic, then he could die with a smile. Dumbledore got special permission for her to perform underage magic outside of school.

Lily, her mum, her sister, and Dumbledore all went to the hospital when they got the call that her dad would not make it through the night. They went to the hospital and Dumbledore put a spell on the door to prevent the muggles to see what was about to happen. Then Lily began to levitate things, put on a water and fire show with her wand and even transformed some objects in the room to become small animals and run about the room. With a weak smile on his face he told Lily that he wanted to die in a room full of lilies and petunias. So Lily waved her wand and flowers began to grow out of the floor, ceiling, and walls. His bed was covered in them, as was everyone in the room. With a content sigh her father closed his eyes to sleep in a field of lilies and petunias forever.

After that summer Lily hated going home. Her mother was depressed and her sister hated her more then ever. If Anne and Maribel weren't busy then she would goto their houses for some time but other that that she would stay home and long for September to come around.


	10. Full Moon

Lily was in the entrance hall with Anne and Maribel. It was the night of the full moon and they were waiting for the rest of the volunteers to pick the fluxweed. To Lily's great surprise when Slughorn had asked for volunteers none of the Marauders offered to help.

At ten after nine everyone was ready to go. In the green house Slughorn had each person stand over a plant and he pulled out a watch.

"Okay, the moon will be full in about a minute so listen up!" he cried out while watching his watch, "I'll start to count down and on 'GO!' everyone pull. Ready? Three, two, one, GO!"

Lily bent down and pulled on the plant. As she did the moon hit it for a split second, turning the green leaves to a misty silver color. She looked up to see that the same thing had happened to all of the other plants.

"Very good," Slughorn announced to the class, "If the leaves on your plant are silver then you did it correct and I need you to put it in this basket. If they are not silver then you either pulled too soon or too late and you must dispose of it here," Slughorn directed the class, pointing out where the plants should go.

Lily, Anne, and Maribel put their plants in the basket and walked over to the door. When the class was ready, Slughorn led them back to the castle. Half way between the school and the green houses they heard the unmistakable cry of a werewolf.

"Everyone quite!" Slughorn hissed to the startled group, "Wands out and stand in a tight circle with your backs to each other. I'll go ahead to make sure that it's safe!"

The frightened teens did just as he said and waited for his return. When an object came running from the school one student almost hexed it before Lily held her arm out. It was Professor Slughorn sprinting to rejoin the group.

"Okay, its all clear. Let's move but stay quiet and keep your wands out," he wheezed, gasping for breath.

As the group began to move Lily saw a large animal come out from the forest. She tapped Slughorn on the shoulder and pointed toward it. Slughorn quickly assembled the group to be ready to attack the now charging animal. When it got within a few yards however, they all lowered their wands.

Standing before them was the most beautiful stag ever. It was rather large for an animal of its kind and had majestic antlers. Lily had never seen a stag with color quite like this one either; it had a pail cream body with a raven black head. When it got close to them it lowered its head and began to walk a little way ahead of them. It stopped after a few steps and looked back. The group began to walk and the stag lead them up to the school, as if a sort of guide. When they reached the main door they heard a dog yelp in pain and the stag ran off.

"Well, that was…_odd_," Slughorn said once they were all safe inside, "Thank you all for your help. Now, off to bed."

After bidding fair well to the group Lily, Anne, and Maribel headed up the staircase. Even Collins joined them and offered to walk them up to their rooms.

"Why thank you Evan," Lily said as they reached the fifth floor, "but Anne and Maribel are going to the Head Room with me for a bit and hang out. You should get to your dorm before you get caught anyway."

"Eh, yea, can we talk please in private real quick Lily?" he asked.

"Sure," Lily answered. She turned to her friends and said, "The Heads Room is just down this corridor. Walk down to the all black painting and wait for me there."

When Anne and Maribel were out of site Even began talking.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade in a few weeks? Well of course your going, well what I mean is if your going with anyone," Even said nervously.

"No, why?"

"Oh well I was thinking that maybe we could go together."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at ten?"

"See you then," Even smiled as he ran down the stairs.

Lily joined her friends and muttered the password for the heads room.

"What did he want?" Maribel asked as they walked into the room.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade," Lily told her.

"Oh, you two would look…WOAH Lily! This place is amazing!" Anne whispered in disbelief. Maribel, who had thrown herself onto one of the couches, nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter has asked me to inform you that since Mr. Lupin is away with his mother, he will be spending the night with Messrs. Black and Pettigrew in the Gryffindor Boy's Room," Nemwick said as Lily took a seat.

"Oh…mi…god! What was that?" Maribel cried as she sat up.

"Oh...mi...god...that was Nemwick," he answered in a cocky, high-pitched voice.

"Nemwick lives in the portrait outside. He is almost like our secretary," Lily laughed as she informed her friends. Nemwick scoffed when she said secretary but said nothing else.

"What's wrong with Remus' mum?" Anne asked.

"I don't know really," Lily shrugged, "She's sick and he visits her once a month."

"Shame, well since the guys are together we should have a girl's night! We haven't had one since school started," Maribel suggested.

"Alright," Lily smiled, "Nemwick, we need three pizzas with everything on them, three tubs of ice cream with a tray of all the toppings, three sleeping bags, and lots of pillows."

"And butterbeer!" Anne cried.

"And butterbeer," Lily nodded, "While we wait for that you two should go and get your bathing suits."

"Bathing suits?" the girls asked in bewildered unison.

"Wait until you see the tub," Lily smiled.


	11. Polyjuice Potion

"Pads, are you sure your okay?" James asked as the two climbed through the hole and into the Heads Room.

"Yeah P-man, its just a scratch. A…very big…scratch," Sirius trailed off as he looked at the gash in his arm.

"Yeah, well…uff!" James said as he fell over something solid.

"Lumos. You all right man? What did you fall over?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Black get that thing out of my face!" an enraged Maribel hissed, "What are you doing in here?"

"Eh," Sirius said trying to think up a lie to tell her.

"Pete wet the bed. Our room smells bad," James replied quickly, covering up for Sirius' stupidity.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing in here?" Sirius asked as if just coming out of a daze.

"When Nemwick said that James would be out we decided to spend the night together," Maribel replied.

"Oh, well we'll be in my room," James said as he and Sirius made their way to the room.

"Uhhuh, what time is it anyway?" Maribel yawned as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Almost two," James called back as he and Sirius entered his room.

"Black, I'll kill you," Maribel mumbled before falling asleep.

At lunch the next day Anne was a nervous wreak.

"What if Remus doesn't make it back in enough time? Who will I do the potions project with?" she asked for about the twentieth time that day.

"Anne don't worry, Remus is a responsible person. I'm sure that he spoke to Slughorn and my have even left a piece of his hair or something," Lily reassured her friend.

"I wonder what would happen if two people drank the Polyjuice Potion and then like kissed or something," Maribel asked as she played with the food on her plate.

"Bel, you are so strange sometimes," Anne said exasperated.

Maribel simply shrugged.

"Excuse me miss, are you Ms. Stein?" a tentative first year came up to the group and asked Maribel.

"Yeah, why?"

"Some big kid told me to give you this," he said as he held out a small white envelope.

"And are you Ms. Pagan, cause I got one for you too," he said addressing Anne.

With curious looks on their faces the girls opened the letters. The inside read:

_You have been asked to attend an emergency meeting tonight. Be outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy at eight o'clock tonight. __**DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, LET LILY AND JAMES KNOW ABOUT THIS!**_

"Well I guess we broke the rules already," Maribel said to Lily, who was reading over her shoulder.

"Wonder who sent it," Anne said as she re-read hers again.

"More like wonder why Lily and James can't know about it," Maribel corrected her.

"More like both, and are you going?" Lily added.

"Of course we are!" Maribel cried before Anne could decide for herself, "Well I'll see you two in potions. Right now I need to plan another down fall for Black!" she cried as she ran out of the great hall.

Lily and Anne's nursing class was as boring as ever. Madame Pompfrey drowned on for the entire class period about treating cuts. When the bell rang the girls gathered their books and ran to the dungeons. Anne sighed with relief when she saw a tired looking Remus seated at her table. Lily sat down next to James and took out what she would need for the class. Slughorn walked in and the class grew silent.

"Today is the day! I hope that everyone is ready. In this basket here I have the fluxweed. One person from each group please come up and get what you need."

James went up, got the fluxweed, and took it back to the table. Lily noticed that the silver had faded and the leaves were back to green.

"Now put the fluxweed into the potion and stir it. When you are done that fill a goblet for each of you. I'm going to ask that Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter help me with this. Come here you two."

Lily and James grabbed their goblets and walked to the front of the room. Slughorn pulled them close and began to give directions.

"I will take you two to the bathroom and put a simple spell on you so that your clothes change when you do. Then you will put a piece of your hair in the other's goblet, go into a stall, and drink it. When you are done I'd like it if you would come back here to watch the class. This here is a list of students, when each one drinks the potion their name will be crossed off. I'm not making anyone return after they change so when you see two names cross off, just send the next two. Understand?"

They nodded and followed Slughorn out of the classroom. He led them into a bathroom and locked the door. After he performed the spell Lily and James pulled out a strand of hair and put it in the other's goblet. James' Lily potion turned the color of lavenders and Lily's James potion turned the color of a spring sky. With on last look at each other they entered a stall to drink the potion.

Lily took a long look at the potion before closing her eyes and raising the goblet to her mouth. The liquid felt warm and as it ran through her body she could feel it reaching the ends of her fingers and toes. Suddenly she wasn't her normal height. Her face was ruff and her hands were a lot larger. She unbuttoned her robes and saw that she was no longer wearing her skirt, but pants.

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Potter, are you ready?" Slughorn called while laughing at his own joke.

Lily took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked out and saw herself standing next to a very pleased Slughorn.

"Excellent, you both will receive top grades, now if you will please take care of the rest of the class."

Lily and James nodded before leaving the room. They managed Slughorn's room in silence. When James spoke for the first time Lily almost jumped out of the skin that wasn't hers. James had called out the next two students in her own voice. After the last two students left the room, Lily and James gathered their books and went to dinner.

"Where's Bel?" Lily asked as she sat down next to the body of Remus Lupin.

"Do you know what she did during her free period? While we were in nursing class she mixed up a hormone potion so that she would have her period this week. So Sirius Black is in her body and he's getting the full affects of a Maribel Stein period!" Anne cried.

"Maribel gets bad periods," Lily explained to James and Remus who were wearing Lily and Anne's looks of shock.

Suddenly the body of Sirius Black sprang into the great hall. He had on clown make-up and a "I love Severus Snape" tee shirt. He ran up to the Slytherin table, stood on top, and began singing a love song. With a final turn he blew a kiss to the body of Snape, bowed to the rest of the room, and dashed out.

Lily, Anne, James, and Remus looked around and nodded in silent agreement. Maribel Stein was good, but Sirius was going to kill her.


	12. Secret Meeting

Anne and Maribel stood outside the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. It was exactly eight o'clock and they didn't know what they were waiting for. Suddenly Sirius and Remus appeared behind them.

"How did you do that?" Anne cried out of shock.

"Secret. Look we've got to take you somewhere, but you can't know where. Is it okay to blind fold you?" Remus asked.

"No! I'm not letting Black blind fold me!" Maribel protested.

"I'll blind fold both of you. Sirius, go and get the room ready."

Sirius began to pace back and forth and Remus muttered a spell that caused the girls to go blind. Gently, Remus directed them into a room. He then muttered the counter curse and backed away from them. They found themselves in a bright colorful room. There were assorted beanbag chairs and sofas. There was a table in the middle of the room and it was filled with good and drinks.

"Where are we?" Maribel asked as she looked around.

"We'd tell you," Remus began.

"But then we'd have to kill you," Sirius finished for him.

"Uh-huh, well what is this 'meeting' about?" Anne asked as she moved to sit down.

"Sirius is scared," Remus simply stated as he took a seat for himself.

"If this is about me, then why not just prank back?" Maribel asked as she sat down next to Anne. Sirius just whimpered as he sat next to Remus. Remus sympathetically patted Sirius' hand as he looked at the girls.

"What we are about to discuss scares Sirius more then you, Maribel. This scares him even more then…", Remus trailed off as he looked at Sirius.

"Evil clowns," Sirius whimpered, causing Maribel to roll her eyes and Anne to cast a sympathetic look at the trembling boy.

"Sirius is scared about the relationship between Lily and James," Remus stated.

"And for good reason too!" Sirius shouted as he jumped up from his seat, "They are throwing off the whole balance of this school! They don't fight anymore. And to make matters worse, my inspiration to prank has diminished!"

"And Sirius just used a big word!" Maribel piped up.

"And Sirius just used a – HEY!" Sirius cried as he realized what Maribel had said.

"Sirius is right though. This afternoon when we got the letters to come here Lily didn't question them at all," Anne said.

"How did Lily know?"

"She was kind of reading over our shoulders before we got to the don't tell Lily part."

"And she wasn't pissed?" a bewildered Remus asked.

"No!" Anne and Maribel cried in unison.

"Do you see what I mean!" Sirius bellowed as he slunk to the floor.

"It is strange. Lily didn't yell at Maribel at all for what she did today. But she doesn't complain about James either. And we like that," Anne pointed out.

"Well that is why I came up with a plan," Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "What would you say if I said we can make it to where Lily and James fight, but still stay friends?"

"I'd say you're crazy," Maribel told him flat out.

Remus shook his head and continued, "Ladies, Sirius, we have to do the impossible. We have to get Lily Evans and James Potter to become a couple."

"What?" the three cried in unison.

"It should be easy now. Lily's only obvious problem with James was how immature he was. He's had a complete turn around. James still likes, or loves Lily, or something along the lines of strong feelings. So all we have to do is give the final shove."

"How?" the three asked.

"Well, Anne and Maribel, you two have to keep doing that girl talk thing and…"

"Yeah," Sirius cut in, "Talk about me!"

After Sirius assured Remus that he was done cutting in he continued, "As I was saying, you two have to keep up the girl talk. Now the second part might be a little harder. If neither of you have a problem with it, I-I think that we should all go to the winter ball together. J-just as fr-friends of course. T-that way Lily and James will be forced to go, to go together too," Remus stuttered as he worded his idea. Maribel smirked at how Remus didn't make eye contact with Anne through the whole thing.

"We'll do it," Maribel spoke for herself and a dumb stricken Anne.

"But Bel", Anne stopped her as she came out of her trance, "We'll have to move fast. Lily is going to Hogsmeade with Even."

"She what? I told her I don't like that guy. Why doesn't she listen to me?" Sirius cried.

"Who does listen to you Black?" Maribel inquired.

"That will be a problem. Anne you and I will have to keep our eye on Even. Maybe we can find something to land him with a detention for," Remus said as he finally looked at Anne.

"Yeah, or Sirius and I can cause him to have something for you to give him a detention for," Maribel added.

"Okay but the dance is still far off, what about Halloween?" Remus asked.

"Well if we can get Even out of the way then maybe the six of us can spend the day in Hogsmeade then come back here for the party. You should see the tub in the heads room, it's huge. Maybe after the party we can convince Lily and James to have a pool party," Anne blurted.

"You're a genius!" Remus complimented a very read faced Anne.

"Yeah, no girl can resist a topless guy, no matter how much she may THINK she hates him," Maribel agreed with Anne.

"So you'll be all over me, right Stein?" Sirius asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Maribel.

"I said no matter how much she hates him. I don't hate you Black. You repulse me," Maribel told him, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"Okay we better get going. This is what we'll do. These next few weeks Anne and I will look for things to give Even a detention for. We don't want to give him any too soon because Halloween is still about four weeks away. If we don't find anything in three weeks time we'll meet same place same time and plan something for Maribel and Sirius to do. Does that sound good?" Remus asked.

The other three nodded and got up to leave. Remus didn't blind them because he said that the only real secret was getting into the room. The three walked back to the common room in silence hoping not to get caught. They hadn't realized how much time they spent in the room. They bid goodnight at the stairs and went up to their rooms.


	13. Rumor

"I understand that about three weeks ago you all did a project in potions class," Professor Mitz said as he bounced around the front of the classroom, "Well, we are going to have a dueling contest tomorrow and your partner will be the same person that you did the Polyjuice potion with. Ah, the Polyjuice potion. Did you know that the potion changes color with two things in mind? For example, if BoBice was a really horrible person then the potion with his DNA in it might look something like mud. But if Brunhilda comes along and is all like "Omigod BoBice is just soooo dreamy" then the potion may become somewhat nicer to drink. That's called cross curricular learning, what we just did."

The bell rang and the students collects their books as Mitz yelled after them, "Be ready to use some of the spells I taught you for tomorrow!"

Lily and Anne chatted on their way down to Green House 7. As they got closer to it they saw a large commotion outside. Snape and Even were fighting outside of one of the green houses. Snape threw a hex at Even. He dodged it and shot a spell at Snape, who went flying backward and through the glass wall of the green house.

"Even Collins!" Lily screeched, "What in the world is your problem? Detention! Every day for the next month and FIFTY points from Ravenclaw!"

"But Lily, please, listen to what happened."

"What happened Even?" Lily asked crossly as she starred him down.

"He called you a mudblood!"

"A mudblood?", an enraged Lily shouted as she threw her hands up, "Well then you are no different then James Potter!"

"No! I am different Lily, please! I know that we have a chance to be something and that's why I did it."

"We have no chance of being anything Even Collins. At this point I'd rather James over you! Dumbledore's office! Now!" Lily shouted as she stiffly pointed in the direction of the castle.

"So did we do good?" Sirius asked as he and Maribel walked up to a stunned Anne.

"You did this?"

"We tempted Snape to say some things with Even around to hear."

"Tempted?"

"Okay, so don't ask how we did it but we did it."

"You guys are great!" she cried as she threw her arms around the two and hugged them.

"You know what Black? We make an okay team."

"No Stein! Don't get any ideas now!"

"Wouldn't it be nice if a small, small rumor was started? One that said Lily Evans dumped Even Collins for James Potter," Anne said smugly as she turned to walk to the green house.

Sirius and Maribel smiled at each other as they ran off to look for James. They found him sitting in the library studying.

"Potter! How did you do it?" Maribel shouted as she ran up to him. Madame Pince gave her a look that could kill but Maribel just ignored it.

"Is it true Prongs?" Sirius shouted equally as loud as Maribel. They had everyone's attention and Madame Pince looked ready to throw them out.

"Did Lily really dump Even for you?"

"Yea Prongs, are you and Evans going to Hogsmeade together?"

James starred at the two in awe while whispers broke out among the rest of the room. Even Madame Pince seemed surprised, but she quickly recovered as she threw Maribel and Sirius out of the library with a five-point deduction from Gryffindor. They then decided to let Nemwick in on the rumor. Nemwick had "connections" with the other portraits, teachers, and even the house-elves. They acted as if they were just talking a walk but they raised their voices as they got closer to the portrait.

"Who's that there? What are you saying about the Heads? Let me know, I MUST KNOW!"

"Sup NemmyWicky?" Sirius said as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, it's just you."

"You sound so disappointed Nemwick," Maribel remarked as she joined Sirius on the wall.

"Oh, and you too? Stein, right? Well, your just as bad as Black!"

"Well then Nemwick," Sirius sighed as he pushed himself off of the wall, "If you are just going to insult us then there is no reason to linger here. Am I right Mari?"

"No! Wait, please. I'm sorry. Just tell me about Lily and James."

Sirius and Maribel decided that Nemwick might be able to help, so they told him the real story. They told him about the secret meetings and plots. He took it all in as if someone had offered his painting some color. He agreed to help out as much as he could and went off the spread the rumor. The bell rang to end classes and Sirius and Maribel ran off to Charms class.

Apparently the "fire" that was called rumor had not yet reached Lily's ears. As she and Anne walked into the room it grew quiet. Lily gave Anne and confused look as she slipped into her seat. Maribel passed Anne a thumbs up from behind Lily as Sirius did the same from across the room. When the bell rang to end class James ran up to Lily.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know who started it but I had nothing to do with it."

"James what are you talking about?"

"Uh, the rumor."

"What rumor?"

"The one that is going around the school, about how you dumped Even so you could go to Hogsmeade with me," James said nervously.

"Wow," Lily laughed, "James people are stupid. Even and Snape were fighting and I gave him detention and told him that I would not go to Hogsmeade with him. He said some nonsense about Snape calling me a mudblood and I told him that he was as bad as you."

"Oh," James said as his face fell.

"No, James, I didn't mean it like that. You've changed a great deal. I actually told him that I'd rather go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Thanks Lily," James said with a beaming smile on his face, "Well, we'd better get to class."

"Nooooo!", Sirius cried as he, Anne, Maribel, and Remus came out from the suit of armor that they were hiding behind, "It's worse then I thought!"

"She didn't even seem slightly mad about the rumor," Anne agreed.

"All right, listen up. We need to get this moving. Sirius, ask Maribel out tonight at dinner. Make it a big deal, okay?" Remus directed.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you ask Anne out?" he whined, which caused both Remus and Anne to go very red in the face.

"Black, just do it or I'll knock a bludger where the sun don't shine," Maribel said through gritted teeth, "And by the way don't you dare, ever call me Mari again. Got it?"

"Fine, but some one owes me something for this! I don't know which one of you yet, or what you owe me. But you do!"

At dinner that night the girls and the Marauders sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Why aren't we sitting with the Marauders?" Lily asked.

"Why would we?" Maribel responded.

"Yeah, we hate the Marauders remember?" Anne added.

"Not this year though. We've all gotten along all right," Lily said as she glanced down the table to see a similar conversation going on with the Marauders.

When the hall was full Sirius looked up at Maribel and Anne and gave them a thumbs up. The two girls nodded and Sirius put on a big smile. He jumped onto the table, muttered "sonorus", and began talking like a game show host.

"Ladies and gentle men, well mostly ladies; anyway, there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I, the great and sexy Sirius Black, needs a date. Now who wants me? Going once, going twice, going three times!" he said. He had everyone's full attention from the teachers who looked anxious to see what he was up to, to the drooling females who had their hands up and were jumping out of their seats.

"No one?" he asked as he acted as if he didn't see all of the hands in the air, "Well then you leave me no choice, I must pick! Hmmm, and who should it be?" he continued as he walked down the length of the table toward the girls, "Howwww abooooout…Ms. Pagan!" he finally cried in triumph.

"Oh, well –erm, sure?" Anne muttered as she looked at her friends for support.

The girls' mouths dropped open, along with Remus' at the end of the table. Sirius smirked at Maribel as he jumped off of the table and returned to his seat. The teachers, who seemed to have decided that Sirius' act was not worthy of a demerit, went back to eating. Lily and Maribel turned to Anne in shock.


	14. The Sirius Black Theory

"Are you insane, Anne Pagan!" Lily cried.

"Annie Sweetie, lets go talk," Maribel said as she got up from the table. They walked out to the entrance hall and went to sit on the stairs.

"Well that was," Anne began.

"Seriously something Sirius would say," Maribel finished as the two friends laughed.

Suddenly the door from the great hall flew open. An enraged Remus walked into the hall with a frightened looking Sirius following him. They walked up the stairs completely ignoring the girls. It looked as if they were headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you see how mad Remus was? Oh Anne he likes you so much!"

"Maribel stop, he's just mad that Sirius didn't do as he said."

"What ever you say Anne."

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor boys' room Remus and Sirius were exchanging a few words of their own.

"Sirius how could you ask Anne out?"

"Well you weren't about to make the move."

"I can't make the move and you dam right know it!"

"Anne's a great person Moony! She won't care if you're a werewolf!"

"Keep it down would you Padfoot!"

"Look mate; just see it like this, no bloke in his right mind would try to take a girl from me. As long as people think that Anne and I are going out no one will touch her. And I mean it Moony because Anne is a great person, that's one of the reasons that I'd never really date her, but other people like her. I'll just put her on hold for you."

"No, you can't do that. Pads, I like Anne a lot but I'll never be able to have her. With you asking her out she might get a reputation and she won't be able to find a good guy that likes her. If I can't have Anne at least I can make sure that the best."

"Moony, you're mental."

"You're more mental then Remus, Black," Maribel said as she walked into the boys' room.

"Ahhh! Girl!", Sirius shouted as he tired to fit under the closest bed.

"Eh, hi Maribel. How much did you hear?"

"The end of Black's "_put Anne on hold_" theory, you telling him how you want the best for Anne, and him telling you that you're mental. Anyway Remus, Anne is downstairs waiting for you. You've got rounds."

"Thanks Maribel," Remus muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Anne, ready to go?"

"Sure."

When they got a safe distance from the portrait hole Remus began talking.

"Well, out plan has already gotten messed up."

"I know, this all out "war" between Sirius and Maribel is getting worse then Lily and James."

"I can't believe that our plan failed. I didn't think that anyone could find a way to get out of asking Maribel out. I never expected that he'd ask you."

"Lily has said on numerous occasions that no one will ever be able to know what goes on in the mind of Sirius Black."

"Yeah, well I don't think that Lily is the only one that has ever said that."

"What- what if Sirius couldn't go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if- if you and I…"

"If you and I what?"

"I really like you Remus," she whispered sheepishly whistle starring at the ground.

Remus backed away from her in shock. "No," he thought, "This can't happen."

"I'm sorry, I-", Anne said with teary eyes. She turned on her heel and ran as fast and as far as she could from him.

When he finally regained himself he ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Running up to his room he threw open Sirius' trunk and pulled out a spare bit of old parchment. Digging further he pulled out a sliver cloak. He ran down to the common room, found Sirius, and told him what he had taken. With out giving Sirius time to ask what he was up to, Remus ran out of the room and into the corridor.

Once in the corridor he threw the cloak around himself and pulled out the parchment. Carefully unfolding it he held his wand to it and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly black lines appeared and began to form a map of the school and all of its inhabitants. He found the dot labeled 'Anne Pagan' running toward the grounds.

"_She's headed for the dark forest_," he thought as he set out after her. Taking a few short cuts he was out of the castle in about five minutes and just in enough time to see Anne disappear into the trees. "_I hope she doesn't go too far. The map only goes a few kilometers in_."

Picking up his pace Remus began to run after her. He soon caught up and was about to call out to her when about twenty giant spiders fell from the trees and circled her. Anne screamed as Remus slowly back far away. He pointed his wand in the direction of the school, muttered "Expecto Patronum", and silently told the misty wolf to get James and Sirius. Turning back to Anne he muttered "Accio". Anne flew backward to him. He threw open the cloak for one second as she slammed against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand over her mouth.

"Its okay, it's me," he whispered into her ear, "Don't move or make a sound, they know we're still here and they can sense us."

They stood and waited as the spiders grew closer and closer. When the closest one was about to reach one of its long legs up to Anne's face something burst out of the thicket. A large black dog the size of a bear tackled the spider as a beautiful stag caught another by its antlers and tossed it.

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted as he threw the cloak off and hexed yet another spider.

When all of the spiders were either stunned or dead Remus turned to Anne.

"We've got to get out of here fast, more will come. Here I'll help you onto his back," he said as he led Anne over to the stag.

"Oh my- Remus this is the stag that we saw the night we went to pick the fluxweed. Remember? I told you about him."

"Yeah, I know," Remus said as he mounted the dog. Both animals took off with lightning speed and they were soon at the edge of the forest. Remus dismounted the dog and helped Anne off of the stag. Turning back to the dog he said, "I never rode you if you never carried me, got it mate?" The dog barked in response and, along with the stag, ran toward the castle.

"I guess that I owe you an explanation Remus sighed as he sat down in the grass. Anne simply nodded as she sat next to him.


	15. Truth

"You said that you really like me, but there are things about me that you just don't know Anne. Things that if you knew, you'd never even look at me."

"How can that be true?"

"Are you afraid of werewolves?"

"Of course I am! I don't know anyone who isn't."

"What about when they aren't wolves? When it's not a full moon."

"I don't know. I've never meet one, but I've heard that they are bad. Although, I'd like to experience someone like that on my own because it's not fair to let other people judge for me. Not that it's fair to judge at all but, you know what I mean? I'd like to have my own opinion in the matter."

"What if I told you that you've already meet a werewolf?"

"Well, unless it's a Slytherin then I'd have to say that they are a nice person. Why? Who's a werewolf?"

"I- I am," he said with out looking at her.

"Are you really?"

"My mum's not really sick. When I'm gone once a month it's because of the full moon. Anne, I really like you, but we can't be any thing."

"Why not?"

"Anne, what if I hurt you? And I could never support you. What job is a werewolf going to get?"

"Remus, I don't care about that stuff! I can understand that you are worried but I don't care about the risks."

"Just let me think about this, okay?" Remus asked as he stood up and offered Anne his hand.

"Okay but, what does that have to do with the dog and stag?"

"Anne, I just trusted you with the biggest secret of my life. If you really want to know then I have to trust you with the biggest secret of three other people's lives. Can you handle all of this?"

"Relationships are based on trust."

"The Whomping Willow was planted here the summer before our first year. There is a notch in it and if you poke it, it freezes. Like this," Remus told her as he picked up a stick and froze the tree.

"See here? It's a tunnel. Come on, I'll take you down."

"Remus, this is scary."

"Relationships are based on trust, are they not? Well, this is the end of the tunnel. From here you pull down the stairs. Do you want to go in?" Anne nodded. He pulled the stairs down and helped her up.

"Remus, this is the-"

"Shrieking Shack, I know."

"But this place is-"

"Not haunted. The noises that the villagers hear are me. Dumbledore started and encouraged the rumor that this place is haunted."

"What's this got to do with the animals?"

"I don't tell people what I am in fear that they will judge me. I never had friends before Hogwarts and when I met the guys I didn't want them to know. By third year they had figured it out though. I was shocked because like you, they didn't care. They wanted to help but werewolves are a danger to people, but not to animals. So my three best friends risked it all and became illegal animagi."

"So now every full they sneak down here under James' invisibility cloak here. Then they transform and we wander the grounds. It's probably dangerous, but we have fun. And it's also how we made this," he said while holding up the Marauders map.

"A piece of parchment?"

Remus smiled at Anne and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am no good." The map formed in front of Anne's amazed eyes.

"This is how you found me isn't it? Oh, look there's Lily and James patrolling! And Maribel and Sirius and Dumbledore and, Remus, this is amazing!"

"I know. Look we'd better get back to school, okay?"

Remus pulled her close and threw the cloak around the two of them. They walked back to the school in silence. Once inside Anne asked if Remus would take her through some of the short cuts. In the common room they took the cloak off and Remus walked Anne over to the girls' stairs.

"I'll think about all of this if you promise me that you will think about it. Seriously, ask yourself if you want to get involved in this. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at six, okay? Night," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. With that he turned to walk up the stairs to his room.

The next morning Anne awoke at five and got ready to see Remus. At five minutes to six she walked down the stairs to find his already down there. He was sitting with his back to her and gazing into the fire.

"I thought about it," she said startling him.

"So did I," he replied as he stood up.

"I don't care about what you are."

"Anne, this is hard. Not matter what I say I could hurt you."

"Remus, I'm going to be a healer. I've studied werewolves. As long as I'm not bitten I'm safe!"

"Anne," he smiled, "I know that you already said yes to Sirius, but would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Anne smiled and ran to the boy's stairs. She shouted Sirius' name and returned to Remus' side.

A groggy looking Sirius stumbled down the stairs and looked at Anne, "Wha I do?"

Anne and Remus laughed at him as Maribel stumbled down the girl's stairs looking just as tired as Sirius, "Wha e do?"

"C-change of plans guys," Remus wheezed as he tried to stop laughing.

"Sirius, I'm sorry but I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you. I'm going with Remus."

"Uh-huh," Sirius yawned as he turned to go back to bed.

"Maribel, you'll have to go with Sirius now," Remus said as Maribel began to return to her bed as well.

"That's nice," she answered.

Remus and Anne went to sit on the couch. Neither of them talked, they just gazed into the flames. After about ten minutes they heard a yell come from both the seventh year boys' and girls' rooms. Sirius and Maribel stumbled down the stairs and ran over to where Anne and Remus were sitting. They were both still half asleep and Sirius tripped. He fell at Remus' feet and Maribel landed on top of him.

"Moony, you asked her out!"

"Anne, you said yes?"

Anne and Remus smiled and nodded to their two friends.

"You didn't just do this so Black and I have to go to Hogsmeade together, did you?"

"No," the two answered in unison.

"Does she know about your uncontrollable friend, Moony?"

"Black, not everyone moves as fast as you!"

"I'm not talking about that friend!"

"Yes, Sirius, I know all about it."

"See Moony! I told you so!"

"What are you all talking about?" Maribel cried.

"Nothing!" the three responded quickly.

"Fine, don't tell me! I'm going to get ready for class!"

"I should do the same. See you Moony, Anne."

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me, Anne?"

"Sure."


	16. Laser Duel

Down stairs Remus and Anne sat side by side. Anne wanted to know all about the Marauders' adventures and Remus told her as much as he could. He had just finished telling her about the first time that Peter had gotten eaten by Mrs. Norris when Lily came in. She sat down across from the two and began to serve herself.

"Where's James?" Anne asked.

"Who cares?" she snapped.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Remus inquired.

"He was late for rounds. And you know why? Quote "Marauder business". Oh, I swear, if one Slytherin comes in here with pink hair or fifteen eyes or- or- GAH!"

"Um, Lily, it's mine and Remus' fault that James was late."

"Wait, what?"

"I got in some trouble and the boys saved me. James saved my life, Lily."

"W-w-what? You know, I don't even want to know. I'd better go find him and apologize. I've been doing this apologizing thing a lot this year. Honestly!"

Lily got up from the table and set out to find James. It was a surprisingly warm day out so she decided to look outside for him. Sure enough, she found him flying around the Quidditch pitch.

"James we need to talk!"

"So come up here."

"I haven't a broom."

"I have an extra one in the locker room!"

"I can't fly anyway!"

"Why must you be so stubborn?" James questioned as he landed next to her and began walking out of the pitch.

"Dam it James! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I'm listening."

"You're walking!"

"My big head is capable of doing both, you know?"

"Potter, don't make me stun you! We'll be late for class if I stun you!"

"What do you want?" James relented as he spun around.

Lily was much closer then he thought and she slammed into his chest. Looking up at him their faces nearly touched. Neither moved as they both stood there holding their breath.

"_She looks cute with her mouth hanging open like that_," James thought to himself.

"_James isn't all that bad looking_," the teenager with in her contemplated, "_We're __kinda__ close. I could kiss him if I wanted to_."

"_Are you crazy_?", cried her sub-conscience, "_Snap out of it! You're Lily Evans! Are you even listening_?", it seemed to shout as she closed her eyes and moved her face closer to James'.

Suddenly the bell rang and the two sprang apart.

"Oh, no we'll be later for class!" Lily cried as she ran toward the castle.

James just stood there awestruck at what had just happened. Realizing that he was the only one outside, he took off after Lily. Since his legs were much longer than hers he caught up to her on the stairs leading up to the second floor. They ran up to the third floor and burst into the room, but the room that they were in looked nothing like Mr. Mitz's classroom. It was a dark, circular room with five corridors leading from it. Each corridor was a neon color and had lights that flashed down them for as long as Lily and James could see.

"You're late. Do you have a note saying why you are late?" Mitz asked as he came out from the shadows.

"Oh, sorry Professor, we haven't a note," Lily answered.

"No problem, first time offense. Now if ya'll were fifth years I may have taken some points away. Ah, how I hate fifth years. Well you may seem a little confused about this room. Yesterday I said that you would duel today. Now, Ms. Evans, I'm sure that you've heard of laser tag. This is the same idea. You and Mr. Potter will suit up and enter the maze. The other students have already entered but, I have not given them permission to begin. Every time you hit someone your team gets points. The choice of the spell will determine the amount of points that you will receive. Once the two of you enter the maze I will have ya'll being. Fifteen minutes before the class ends I'll call ya'll out so you have time. Ready? Okay, go in and wait for my voice."

After walking for about two minutes Professor Mitz's voice shook the corridor, "Ya'll may begin!"

"Should we split up?" James asked.

"No, one person is an easier target then two. Honestly, I thought that you wanted to be an Auror."

"I do. Sirius, Maribel, and I got accepted into the program. We start after Christmas break."

"I thought you couldn't start until after graduation?"

"Yeah, well this Voldemort fellow has got the Ministry in an up-roar so they are speeding the process. They're sending some teacher and we'll have Auror classes during all of our free periods."

"Oh, we should probably stop talking so we don't get caught."

"What a good idea, Evans. I'm surprised that someone as smart as you didn't think of it sooner," Snape leered from behind them.

James sighed as he pointed his wand at Snape, "Stupefy."

"Honestly," he whispered after Snape fell to the ground, "It's the ones like that that make me wonder why anyone takes all of this dark wizard stuff seriously."

Lily laughed and the two continued on in silence. They found Sirius and Maribel fighting in a corridor. James put the jelly-legs jinx on Sirius and Lily silenced Maribel then conjured ropes to tie her up. They moved on and found Remus and Anne and the four began dueling. They were soon joined by Sirius and Maribel, who had stayed where Lily and James left them until the spells wore off, and the six began to laugh and duel. On occasion, if someone entered the room they would take turns dueling them. When Professor Mitz's voice rang throughout the maze the six friends were all to upset that the class time was over.

They left the maze and returned their equipment to Mitz. After Sirius told him that it was his best class for the sixteenth time James and Remus drug him out of the room. Anne and Remus began to walk toward the main hall but Lily followed after Sirius, James, and Maribel.

"Lily, are you coming?" Anne asked.

"No, will you guys please tell Madame Sprout that I feel a bit ill."

The five other people in the group stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her. Surely she had to have been ill. Lily Evans never missed class for anything.

"James, are you doing anything during your free period?"

"Well, since Mitz didn't give us any homework I'm free. Why?"

"We need to talk."

HELLO! Ok so tomorrow, March 16, 2006, is officially LAUREN PAGAN DAY! Or ANNE PAGAN DAY…for my readers who know her better as that…don't ask me why it is…it just is because she says so…and she wrote it in my homework planer…so HAPPY LAUREN/ANNE PAGAN EVE!


	17. Ill Lils

"This morning started off bad. I didn't mean for that to happen and I'm sorry. Could we forget it please?"

"Sure, but eh, and now get mad because I'm not trying to be big headed. It's just that, well what you're saying isn't really all that specific, a lot happened this morning. And er, what part wasn't meant to happen?"

"All of it," She snapped as she went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Lily Evans what has gotten into you?" she asked herself aloud, "James Potter is not good looking at all! Ugh, BUT I ALMOST KISSED HIM! Why? Stress! That's got to be it. I'll just take the day off. Yes, brilliant! Anne, Remus, Sirius, Maribel, and James are all going to Hogsmeade together on Monday. I'll just be ;sick' today, stay away from James all weekend and then make up the work that I missed on Monday while they are all off at Hogsmeade. Lily Evans, now your talking to yourself! That's it, I'm officially a basket case!" she cried as she tossed herself onto her bed.

Nemwick, who had been listening and watching the whole time, ran to look for Sirius and Maribel. He found them in the Gryffindor common room. They had their beater bats out and were hitting pillows that they had enchanted to fly around the room.

"Break anything yet?" he asked, causing Sirius and Maribel to jump. They stopped what they were doing to try and see where Nemwick's voice was coming from. Turning their attention from the pillows was a big mistake. When they finally emerged from the pile of pillows that they had been bombarded by, Sirius called out to Nemwick.

"You still there NemmyWicky?"

"Yes, Mr. Black and let me tell you. If my face were visible you would see me cringe every time that you call me that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, why are you here?"

"Apparently Ms. Evans almost kissed Mr. Potter. She claims that she is rather stressed and wasn't in her right mind at the time."

"She told you this?"

"No, she was talking to herself."

"Oh, well then maybe she really isn't in her right mind."

"Nah, she talks to herself all of the time."

"Right well she plans on missing Hogsmeade on Monday."

"What?" Sirius and Maribel cried in unison.

"She plans on making up all of the work she missed today on Monday."

"Most teachers won't give a lot of work because of Monday being Halloween, Minnie might, but I think that she's got the hots for me! So, I'll take care of that."

"I'll pretend that you didn't say that. Anyway, Anne said that Madame Pompfrey never gives assignments on Fridays."

"Well, I'll go back and keep watch. The bell should ring soon."

"Okay, see you buddy!"

"Bye Nemwick."

"Hey Maribel, if we leave now we can get to the green houses by the time the bell rings."

"Sounds good, I'll get my books."

They were walking across the grounds when the bell rang so they decided to wait under a tree for Anne and Remus. Maribel was the first to spot the two. They were walking hand in hand and seemed a bit awkward. Sirius stood up and whistled which caused the two to blush and drop hand; hands that quickly retreated into pockets.

"What have you two been up to?" Remus asked as the four began to walk up to the castle.

"Well, we were batting around pillows-"

"You know Black, we never did pick them up."

"What ever, well we were hitting around pillows when Nemwick stopped by for a visit. Said that Lily was talking to herself and that she and Prongs almost kissed."

"And she plans on missing Hogsmeade"

Anne rolled here eyes and laughed, "That is not going to happen."

"If we don't see Lily for the rest of the day then the party weekend that we planed may just fall apart," Remus announced.

"Why is that?" the group implored.

"Well, if we convince James to let us do it then Lily might get mad and decide that she hates him again. You know how she is. She'll call him immature."

"And inconsiderate."

"And a prat."

"And bigheaded."

"Exactly."

"I'll go 'visit' Lily after lunch. I'll tell her what she missed and talk to her about the party," Maribel offered.

"Sounds like a plan", they all agreed as they walked into the charms classroom.

After lunch Maribel made her way up to the Heads Room.

"Nems, you in there?" she whispered to the portrait.

"Yes I am, and I must say Ms. Stein 'Nems' is a new one."

"I've been spending too much time with Black."

"You two would make a nice couple."

"Don't make me sick."

"It's the truth. In fact, if you two were together then this school would have a few more moments of peace. I can see it now, more snogging, less noise, fights and pranks. I think that your friends have realized it too."

"Oh please."

"Seems odd that you always get paired up with him."

"Look, I'm here to see Lily. Let me in before I hurl."

"I'll tell Ms. Evans that you are here."

"Hey Bel," Lily said as she portrait hole swung open.

"Hey Lils, I head that you and Potter fought last night and today your skipping classes. What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know Bel."

"Does any of this have to do with James?"

"Why would you think that?"

"There's a new rumor. That you almost kissed Potter."

"But, oh Bel, it's true! We almost kissed. I-I mean, I almost kissed him! I was the one moving!"

"So what happened?"

"The bell rang, but never mind that! I regret it. But! Do you know that 'it' I regret? THE BELL! I actually regret NOT kissing him!"

"So you like him?"

"I can't like him," she released in a defeated sigh as she slid into a seat.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"After all that I said! After all that I did! Bel, he's over me."

"He's changed for you!"

"He's just worried about his dad."

"You know what? I give up! You're beyond clue less Lily Evans! James Potter still likes you! There are no if, ands, or buts about it!" Maribel shouted as she stood up and stalked over to the portrait hole.

"By the way," she said cheerfully when she reached it, "You. Me. Anne. Marauders. Party. Here. All weekend. Bye."

"Smooth," Nemwick jeered in his bored tone as he moved from portrait to portrait to keep up with Maribel.

"Why yes, thank you Nem. I do enjoy the 'Just state it and leave quickly before they can answer' approach. Also known as the JSIALQBTCA approach."


	18. Heads Party

Once she was sure that everyone in the head's room was asleep Maribel thumped Sirius on the head

Once she was sure that everyone in the head's room was asleep Maribel thumped Sirius on the head.

"Black! Wake up," she hissed.

"Ahhh! Evil clowns! Mummy, save me!"

"Shut that fat hole you call a mouth before everyone else wakes up," she scolded indicating the other four people that were sleeping on the floor.

"Right, what do you want?"

"On Monday we have to get in a fight and run off. I already talked to Anne. She and Remus are going to go to some stupid café. Then you and I will get in a fight and run off. That way Lily and James are alone."

"All right. Now can I go back to bed?"

"No you- hey! Where's Anne?"

"What?"

"She's not here! Neither is Remus!"

"All right! Go Moony!"

"Black, shut it. Just because they-"

"Mr. Lupin and Ms. Pagan went for a walk on the grounds," Nemwick groggily told the two, "Now, may I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, sure what ever. Night Nem, night Black."

"CANNON BALL!", Sirius shouted as he ran towards the head's tub and jumped in.

It was Saturday evening and the six were swimming the in tub. Lily shook her head as she walked onto the diving board that she had conjured. She put her arms above her head and flipped into the water, cutting the surface with a small splash.

"Hey! I wanna do that! Show me how to do that!", Sirius whined like a small child.

"Black, you have to know how to dive first," Maribel corrected him.

"So show me how to dive Lily."

Lily took Sirius to the board and showed him how to stand. On his first try he hit the water with a belly flop. The other five people in the room laughed when Sirius got out of the water whimpering and rubbing his red stomach. On the second try he did it correct and the group clapped. But as his head came to the surface, his swim trunks did the same at the other end of the tub.

"Black, put your pants on!"

"I didn't mean for them to come off!"

"Watch this," Lily whispered to James, whom had been standing next to her.

She dove into the water and with great speed, she swam over to Sirius' trunks. Grabbing them she turned and swam back toward her friends. She pushed the four toward James' bedroom door and shut it behind them.

"Guys, give me my pants!", Sirius cried as he pounded on the door.

James looked at Remus and the two nodded. He then walked over to his trunk and pulled it open. He pulled out a silvery cloth and walked back over to the group. As soon as they saw it, Remus, Anne and Maribel moved toward each other. Remus wrapped his arms around Anne's waist and pulled her as close as he could. James stepped close to the three and looked at Lily.

She moved close to the group and backed up against James. He tossed the cloth in the air and pulled Lily closer. As it fell on top of the five, James wrapped his arms around Lily to ensure her spot in the tight clutter that they formed.

"Nem, let Sirius in," James called out.

Sirius fell into the room with a towel around his waist. He looked around feverishly and, when finding nothing, called out to what appeared to be an empty room.

"Where are my pants? Come one guys, please! Fine! I'll just start a nudist colony with the house-elves!", he cried as he dropped the towel.

The five jumped closer together as the girls covered their eyes. James had a tight grip on Lily and her body was beginning to feel warm in the places where the two touched.

"I think that he's gone," James whispered into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to escape and run down Lily's back.

"Why did Mr. Black run out of here with nothing on?", Nemwick called out.

"Erm-"

"He's dead," Maribel laughed, "He'll get in so much trouble!"

"I doubt it. Bel, we Marauders know this school pretty well. He'll be able to make it there and back without being seen."

"Hell, he could make it to Hogsmeade and back with out being seen. Let's get back to the tub, I'll put the cloak away and join you."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking in the tub. Close to mid-night Sirius, in all his glory, marched in with about fifty house-elves. Aside from the "nudist" event their "party weekend" flew by fast and soon it was Monday. Maribel, Anne, Sirius, and Remus went back to the Gryffindor common room with plans to meet Lily and James at eleven.

At ten forty-five Lily left her room so she and James could meet the rest. When he saw her, James could hardly keep from falling over. He rarely saw Lily in anything but her uniform or the baggy clothes that she slept in and the clothes she wore now were beautiful. Her long hair was in bouncy curls and fell around her face. She had on a pink T-shirt with a white sweater over it. The skirt Lily was wearing was the same color as the shirt and fell just about three inches above her knee.

"Lily, y-you look great."

"Thanks, Anne picked it out. She says it looks good but she could have done better. Claimed that she was brain dead when she did it."

"Oh, well we'd better get going."

"Right."

"Oh, Lily! You wore that outfit!", Anne cried as she hugged her friend in the great hall. The six arrived in Hogsmeade and had walked around for about an hour when Anne and Remus decided to break away from the group.

"We'll meet you all in the Three Broomsticks at two. That way Lily, Maribel and I can got and look for dresses for the Christmas Ball."

"Are we having a Christmas Ball this year?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, after all of the pranks that we pulled I thought that Dumbledore said no more."

"He says that every year, Black."

"Yeah, but last ear Marcy Lamar got pregnant, remember?"

"Dumbledore said that this year is defiantly the last year," Lily announced in an attempt to prevent any fight that might start between Sirius and Maribel.

"Oh."

"Well, see you all later," Remus said as he and Anne walked away.


	19. Chocolate Body Paint and Dresses

"Let's go spy on them," Sirius whispered to Maribel

"Let's go spy on them," Sirius whispered to Maribel.

"No Black! Leave them be," Maribel shouted back at him.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's wrong!"

"Oh, and you making me bold is not!"

"That's perfectly fine!"

"Oh yeah? Well then maybe I'll just do it to you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!", Sirius said as he picked up two twigs and transfigured them into a pair of scissors. Maribel put her hands on her head and ran off with Sirius chasing after her.

"Didn't his mother ever teach him not to run with scissors?", Lily asked.

"Sirius hasn't seen his parents in two years."

"What? I mean, I know that things are bad between him and his parents, but, still!"

"Yeah, we don't really talk about it."

"Oh. You know what? I had a feeling that they were going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Leave the two of us alone like this."

"Really?" James laughed, "Well, eh, what do you want to do?"

"I don't really care. How about we go to Honeydukes."

"Sure."

Inside the sweet shop Lily and James had to fight through the mass of students. Lily had just slipped through a group of third years, but when she looked back for James he wasn't there. She decided that finding him would be impossible so she continued shopping. In the back of the store Lily came across a quidditch theme section. Her eyes fell upon a chocolate snitch that was about four times the size of a regular snitch. "_I should probably get James something for Christmas_," Lily thought.

"Excuse me Ms, may I help you?" asked a sales clerk who had seen her looking at the chocolate.

"Sure, could I please order one of these snitches to be delivered to Hogwarts closer to Christmas?"

"No problem. Just fill out this form and we'll have it mailed to you by December 23rd."

"Thank you."

After Lily ordered the chocolate and paid, she left the sore. James was sitting outside with a bag full of different chocolates in his hand.

"Lily! Look what I got! Chocolate body paint! Isn't this amazing? Heh, I should paint Padfoot while he's asleep and maybe the chocolate will harden over night. I'll do it at Easter. He'll look like a giant chocolate rabbit. Do you think that this stuff will harden?"

"Eh, James. They sell that stuff in the muggle world too. It's, erm-, not used for what you think it's used for."

"What do you- OH!" James said as his eyes grew wide and his face turned red.

"Come on," Lily laughed, "We'll go to Zonko's and see if we can't find something there."

"Oh, erm-, maybe we shouldn't. I mean, I don't need any pranks."

"James, why haven't you pranked anyone all year?"

"I- I've just grown up. That's all."

"Then why do you plan on pranking Sirius?"

"That was just a- a slip up. In fact I think I'll go and return this right now."

"Oh come on!" Lily said exasperated as she grabbed James by the arm, "We're going to Zonko's."

In Zonko's Lily and James got the star treatment. Because James was suck a well-known pranker and one of Zonko's top customers, the owners and workers there we fussing over them the whole time. They spent the rest of their time in the joke store and when the left to meet their friends they were both given gift bags full to the brim with the latest products from the store.

"Maybe I should shrink the bags and carry them. If everyone sees me carrying them they will think that I've had a relapse. And if they saw you carrying them, well, I don't know what they would think but it would be really weird. Probably think something like I brain washed you," James suggested.

"Okay," Lily laughed as she handed off the bags.

Inside the Three Broomsticks they found their friends seated in a booth in the far back. James let Lily in before he squeezed himself into the seat. The booth was only made for four so the and Lily were very close. They all ordered butterbeer and once they finished they spilt again. This time the girls headed for the robe shop and the boys stayed in the bar.

In the store a short plump witch offered to help the girls.

"Gowns for the Christmas ball?"

"Yes."

"Green for you," she said pointing at Lily, "Most defiantly. As for you two-"

"I want black!" Maribel cut the woman off, "I want a sexy, little black dress."

"Yeah, yeah don't we all. Get on the stands and get measured. I'll go get some gowns.

The girls stood on the black stands while enchanted tape measures twirled around their bodies. The old lady came out from the back with gowns piled so high that she could hardly see. Tottering up to an empty rack she carefully hung the gowns.

"You. Get in there and try on this one," she demanded as she thrust something black into Maribel's hands and pushed her into the dressing room.

"I love it!", Maribel cried as she jumped out of the room, "And look! When I spin the whole thing goes up!"

Bel's dress was black and strapless. It ended about six inches above her knee and as she said, it blew up when she spun. The dress also came with a small black under cover so nothing was exposed when she spun.

"Wow Bel!"

"Yes, wonderful. What do you say to a white shawl with a black design? And strappy black heels?" the old witch asked.

"Sounds great!"

"Go and get changed and I'll get you the shawl and shoes."

When the clerk returned she handed Anne some long blue material and pushed her into the room. The gown that she came out wearing was beautiful. It was a long pale blue halter. The front cut really low and had a large diamond shaped rhinestone on it.

"Oh Anne!"

"You look great!"

"A tiara for your hair maybe. Shawl, hmm- now that's hard. Silver, white or maybe even a darker blue."

"How about silver? And silver shoes?"

"Very good redhead. I'll go get them. You! Change so reds can get in."

Lily was pushed into the changing room with a green and ivory dress in her hands. She put it on and gasped at her reflection. The dress was spaghetti strap and was very long. The top was emerald green with and ivory piece under her chest. It was attached to the dress in the front and tied in the back. The bow it formed on it's own was beautiful. The bottom of the dress was emerald green and had a slit. The slit was closed and ivory color. She stepped out to her friends who were stunned. Even the bossy dress lady seemed at a loss, although she quickly recovered.

"An ivory shawl and shoes. Some sort of hair clip maybe. Go change and meet me at the counter." After the girls convinced Lily to get a sliver hair clip with clear and green rhinestones on them, all three paid and went back to meet the boys.


	20. Evil Eavesdropping Clowns

"I must say Lily, you and Prongs did really well

"I must say Lily, you and Prongs did really well!", Sirius said to Lily that night at the party.

They had, in fact, done a good job. There were bats flying around and jack-o-lanterns at every table. The house tables had been replaced with round tables and there was room for a small dance floor and game section. With James' great transfiguration skills and Lily's powerful charms skills they had put spells on every suit of armor and they were on the dace floor dancing with the students. In the game section the students were challenged to do Halloween things, like carving pumpkins and painting faces, the muggle way.

"Hey Lily, can we talk?", James asked as he pulled her away from Sirius.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on."

He pulled her out to the grounds where Maribel, Remus, and Anne stood with some bags.

"After you girls left Remus, Sirius, and I shopped for a while but then Pads saw some girls and ran off."

"So while he was gone Prongs and I came across a costume shop. And just guess what they had a new shipment of?"

"Clown costumes! Anyway, we got some and we'd like it if you three would help us scare Pads."

The girls agreed to help and the five began dressing up. The clown suits we very large and even had huge clown shoes. After putting the suits on and having a good laugh the girls cracked open the make-up kits. They did the boys first, then themselves. After picking out wigs and plastic weapons like knives and bowling pins they began inside.

"Wait," James said at the door, "We should put a shielding charm on ourselves. Pads might try to attack."

Once the shielding charms were in place they walked into the hall. Sirius was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some suits of armor. A group of giggly girls watched in awe from the sides. The group walked up to Sirius gaining more and more attention as they cut thought the crowd.

Sirius froze when he saw them. The room was suddenly very quiet and everyone's attention was on Sirius and the clowns. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if in a bad dream. When he opened them he bent over and charged at the group, heard first. They jumped out of his way, but Sirius didn't turn around and attack again. He continued running and ran straight out the door.

James the clown shook his head and the group took off after Sirius. He was nowhere to be found in the entrance hall, so James pulled out the Marauder's map and quickly found the dot labeled "Sirius Black". They began to follow Sirius, shedding the clown gear as they went. When they finally caught up with him he was about to enter Dumbledore's office.

"Oi! Padfoot, it was just us in the clown suits. A Marauder prank that's all. No need to get Dumbledore involved."

"Yea, I know it was you guys, but while you lot were MIA planning to scare me to death Dumbledore ran out of the party. I'm going to go and see why. Want to come?"

"Sure," the five agreed as they climbed onto the spiral staircase.

"Albus, this is turning into an all out war! People are dying now! Who knows that the lunatic will do next!"

"The students are safe here! Sending them home would be a mistake!"

"Albus out best Aurors are indispose! McClevey is missing, Sparks is pregnant, Tyson is hurt, and Potter! Potter was forced to retire because he's dy-"

"Speaking of Potter, Albus, you have visitors", growled a third voice from behind the door where the five were eavesdropping. They entered the room to see Dumbledore standing by the window. The Minister of Magic stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and Alastor Moody, head Auror, stood next to the door that he had opened for the group.

"Eh, hey Professor Dude, Minister, Mad-Eye."

"Mr. Black, I told you last summer that those names are disrespectful!", the Minister shouted.

"Well I know for a fact that Professor Dumbledore likes his. As for Mr. Mad Moody here, I like it and that's all that matters really, right?"

"I give up on you Mr. Black! Ah, Mr. Potter! What a pleasure to see you. And how is your father?"

"You said it yourself, _Minister_," James said coolly.

"Well now, of course that's not really the condition, I meant to say-"

"What ever. Sorry for disturbing you Professor," James muttered as he turned on his heel and left.

"Er."

"Ah, while on the topic of Aurors, Mr. Black and Ms. Stein will you please assist Mr. Moody here in going through some papers about the up coming course. The Halloween party should be ending soon, if Mr. Lupin and Ms. Pagan would please begin a corridor patrol, Ms. Evans, please go check on Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor."

Lily decided to walk back to the Head's Room in hope that James was there. The corridors were empty although Lily could near the clatter of the students below her.

"Nem? Is James in there?"

"No, he went to a room that only the Marauders know about, but when Dumbledore told you to find him I went and told him. He should be here any second."

Lily went into the Head's room and sat down to wait for James. When he came into the room his face was very pale and his classes were askew. Doing what she would have done if it were Anne or Maribel, Lily ran up and tossed her arms around his shaking shoulders.

"Oh, James! Don't listen to him! Are you okay?", she asked as she led him over to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you know what one of the best things about having a girl as a friend is? You don't have to be so macho. You can cry, it's okay."

"Thanks Ill, I'll keep it in mind but really, I'm fine."


	21. Birthday Gone Wrong

"Moony," Sirius hissed, "Moony, wake up!"

"Sirius, how many times do we have to go over this?", Remus grumbled as e rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, "Pete is not an evil clown and there are no evil clowns in your sock drawer, nor under your bed for that matter! Now, may I please go back to bed?"

"No Moony! It's not the you-know-whats! I already had Mr. Truffles check!", Sirius said matter-of- factly as he waved a worn stuffed kitten at Remus, "It's officially November 19th!"

"So wh- WAIT! What do you mean its I officially /I November 19th?", Remus asked as he scrambled to check his bedside clock. The read out said 12:02 AM. "Sirius Black, you're dead!"

"Oh come on Moony, get up! We've gotta give Prongs his birthday prank."

"I don't know about this Pads. Did you talk to Lily?"

"Prongs isn't the only one who changed this year, Lily thinks that our idea is hilarious."

"Okay, let's go," Remus sighed as he disappeared under James' invisibility cloak along with Sirius.

"Are you guys there?", Lily whispered a few minutes later. Nemwick had woken her and informed her that the boys were outside waiting.

"No, we're right here," Sirius said from behind her, as he pulled the cloak off, causing Lily to jump.

"If you want to be a Marauder, Lil, you can't let people sneak past you like that," Remus teased.

"What ever. You two go and set up, I'll wake James."

"Make sure you do it like we planned!"

"Please don't let me mess this up," Lily whispered to the bedroom door. Sirius had some how found out that that was James' password. The door swung open and Lily steeped in.

"POTTER! Control your friends! Some how they got in and are going crazy out in the common room!""

"Wha appened?", he asked stupidly as he fumbled for his glasses and wand. Lily couldn't help but smile, he looked cute with his hair all mussed up, he'd fallen asleep without his shirt too and he looked good.

"Your friends, Potter!", she spat as she remember the rage at that she was supposed to be putting on.

"Ugg, right. Moony, Pads, what are you doing?"

"Surprise! It's officially your birthday! Cmon P-man, PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!"

"Guys come one, Lily's mad. We'll do this later."

"No I'm not James, I was just playing. I'm in on this one. But I wish that I had known about your birthday sooner. I didn't have a chance to get you anything."

"Lily, Lily, Lily, how many times do I have to tell you? Marauders don't exchange gifts, they just prank each other."

"Yeah, listen to what the stupid one said," Remus agreed.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Pads. Well, prank over, let's eat!"

"Yeah, eat! FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!"

They sat down around one of the tables and began to eat. To keep herself from laughing, and ruining the real prank, Lily had to keep shoveling food into her mouth. She couldn't believe that she was helping with a Marauder Prank. Nor could she believe that she had thought James cute, but she pushed that thought away as Sirius pulled out the fire whiskey.

The plan was to offer it to James as a gift for becoming of age. Sirius was to pop the cap and offer James the first drink. Little did James know that the drink was spiked with a de-aging potion that would make him ten years younger. James Potter would be eight-years-old again for twenty-four hours.

"Here you go mate. You're of age now, you should have some."

"Eh," James said as he looked from the whiskey to Lily then up at Sirius, "I don't know Pads. I mean-"

"James, just drink it. This year has been so crazy, you deserve it."

James shrugged and took the drink from Sirius. He held it up and muttered cheers before throwing his head back and allowing the liquid to burn down his throat. He made a face and then looked at Sirius.

"Mate what is this? I've never tasted fire whiskey like-"

Before James could finish there was a loud "pop" and he was suddenly very small. He was wearing light blue footie-pajamas and his face was much rounder and smoother.

"Wha-? Where's my mommy? Who are you people?"

And with that he began to cry. Lily immediately ran to the boy, forgetting that he was James Potter, and held him to her.

"Shhh James, it's okay. My name is Lily and they are Remus and Sirius. We're your friends and your safe here," she then turned to Sirius and hissed, "I thought that the potion would only make him I look /I eight!"

"Er, sooo did I?", he murmured as he scratched his head.

"I don't think that he's a good person, Miss. Lily," eight-year-old James whispered into her ear.

"I agree James. OUT! Sirius, Remus, GET OUT NOW!"

The two boys scurried to clean up the mess from the food and then ran to the portrait hole. Lily slammed Nemwick's frame shut and spun on her heel. James stood in the middle of the room clutching a throw pillow. There were tears streaming down his small face and he was using the pillow to try and dry his eyes.

"What's wrong now, sweetie?", Lily asked. She couldn't believe that this was James Potter.

"Big noise scare me."

Lily sighed as she rolled her eyes. She heard Nemwick laugh somewhere in the distance.

"It's okay now. Everything will be quiet now because it's time for bed."

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"Well, yeah. That is your room and this one here is mine."

"Oh no! Please can I stay with you? The evil clowns might get me!"

I What were James and Sirius mutated from the same tree of stupidity or something?, /I she thought to herself. Nemwick's laughter was out of control now and little James noticed it.

"OH NO! It's them! HELP ME MISS. LILY!", he shouted as he attached himself to her leg.

"It's not evil clowns, don't worry. You can stay with me tonight."

After tucking him into bed and turning out the lights James whispered her name into the darkness.

"I only trusted you over them crazy men because you're so pretty."

"'Cmon here kid," Lily whispered as she pulled him to her. I Even though he's eight he's still the same old James. Still loves me. When will you ever stop James? /I, she thought as she dozed off.


	22. Back To Normal

Lily lay nestled up next to a strong, warm body. Her head rose and fell with the rhythmic breathing of the body. A cool morning breeze came through a window that had been left open and the body pulled her closer. She smiled in her sleep and moved her hand onto the body's chest. It murmured something into her hair and she began to stroke its short hair.

Suddenly the body was gone. There was a loud thud, and then someone yelled her last name. Almost instantly she was awake as ever. James was on the floor with a confused look on his face. He looked exactly like he did last night, shirtless and eighteen.

"You know Potter, I always knew that if I slept with you you'd never respect me in the morning."

"WHAT?"

"Well, last night you kept calling me Ms. Lily."

"What are you talking about? Why did I wake up in your bed?", he asked as he got up and summoned a shirt to put on. Lily felt a small part of her wish that he'd left it off.

"James, what is the last thing that you remember?"

"Firewhiskey, and- OH SHIT! We didn't- please say- oh no, I'm sorry Lily. I-"

"James, Sirius spiked the whiskey. We had it all planned out. It was really a de-aging potion. Your were supposed to look eight for twenty-four hours. It obviously didn't work because you actually turned eight, and it wasn't twenty-four hours either. I had to sleep with you because you were crying about evil clowns."

"C-crying?"

"Well, yes. You cried a lot. For your mum, because of evil clowns, and because you were scared of Remus and Sirius."

James' face turned red as he sat down on Lily's bed. His back was to her and his face had fallen into his hands.

"Wow, I never thought that the great James Potter could get embarrassed."

But before James could respond Nemwick's voice entered the room.

"Oh bugger, Mr. Potter is back to normal," he pouted.

"Yes I am, Nemwick. What do you want?"

"Oh, so you think that when ever I talk to you I want something? Can I not just come by to say hi? Ask you how you are doing? Hmm?"

"Oh, eh sorry Nem. I'm okay now, I guess. How are you then?"

"Oh, how nice of you to ask. Well, I believe that I was better last night when there was quite an amusing show going on. You are a very adorable eight year old, Mr. Potter."

"Yea, thanks."

"By the way, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black would like to come in."

"I knew that he wanted something," James sighed as he rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door.

"Hello, your dead!", he proclaimed as swung the portrait hole open.

"Hey! You're back to normal! We- WAIT!"

"No fair!"

"Yeah! What about Evans?"

"How do you know that I didn't already deal with Lily?"

"Cause Evans is hot. You'd never kill her. Ravish her, maybe. Kill her, never."

"What was that Black?", Lily asked as she came out of her room. She had heard Sirius ask James about killing her and immediately put some charms on herself. Her body was pale and was shivery and she was levitated several inches off of the ground. Sirius took one look at her and ran down the corridor screaming.

"Anyway," Remus said, as if Sirius had never been with him, "Anne and I are going to the Christmas Ball together and we were wondering if you would like to do a group thing. Almost like at Hogsmeade. Sirius and Maribel already agreed."

"Well, I'd love to. What do you say, my devilishly, dead partner in crime?", James teased as he turned to Lily.

"Erm-sure. But let's keep it quiet. I don't want to actually get killed. If word gets out I'll be the pray of jealous fan girls everywhere."

"Nor do I want to get attacked by a pack of ravenous boys."

"Okay, great! I'd better go and find Padfoot, I'll talk to you later."


	23. Tina, Claudia, and Memories

Okay…so…I try to save these things for the end of the chapters…but…im a lil bit pissed right now…I am not J

With in a week of James' birthday the whole school was in an uproar. The Christmas Ball was fast approaching. Girls where flirting with boys and boys gathered in huddled masses trying to decided who to ask out, and how to come about doing it. Since Lily and James had decided to keep the fact that they would be going together a secret, they were receiving dates, one right after the other. Sirius found it rather funny and had decided to keep a tally of who received more invites. Lily had been in the lead by three dates, until Tina Laurence asked James five times in the same day. That day their count had reached Lily- 59, James- 64.

By the week of the dance rumors where flying in every direction. Neither the Head Boy nor the Head Girl and agreed to go to the dance with anyone. The day before the last day of classes Maribel and Anne heard Tina talking to Claudia in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was plotting to slip James some sort of potion that she had secretly made in the bathroom. Since neither of the two girls had even made it into OWLs level potions, Anne and Maribel feared for James' health. They decided to just ignore the girls and warn James. But as they were slipping out of the bathroom the conversation within it changed.

"What are you going to do about that horrid Lily Evans, Ti?"

"What do you mean? She hates Jamesie."

"Ti, are you blind? They haven't had one row all year. I heard that she's put some crazy charm on him to make him, like, behave and stuff."

"Psssh, I wouldn't put it past her. All that princess cares about is her grades and a prefect record. You know, poor Jamie has been looking quite depressed lately."

"Probably because he hasn't been laid in so long."

Hearing both of their friends being bad talked Maribel and Anne decided that they should take care of the situation after all. Bel walked up to the stall that they were in and dropped her lipstick.

"Oops, it appears that I've dropped some of my makeup. But, Anne, this door is locked."

"Hmm, I wonder why, Bel. We should investigate."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Anne dear."

"Alohomora," the girls said in unison as they pointed their wands at the door. It swung open to reveal two stunned looking girls.

"Ahh, Tina. Dear, your pet cow looks underfed, really though, your mum didn't send you off to mistreat animals did she?" Bel jaunted.

"I do believe that we were all sent her to learn magic, Bel," Anne chimed, "But I do believe that Tina is mistreating two animals here. Not only does Claudia look underfed, but brewing potions to give to James Potter. Why the poor lad, he'd end up dying."

"Hmm, maybe we should do something about this."

"Like what though?"

"Make them drink the potion perhaps?"

"I don't know. As a prefect that may be a bit too harsh. Maybe we could just flush it all down the toilet."

"You have your fun flushing Anne. BUT, I know the ultimate punishment, the truth. James turned you down for a reason Tina. He's got a date. James Potter is attending the Christmas Ball with his one true love, the woman that he has been after for years, Lily Evans."

Tina looked as if her head was about to explode. Her face turned very red, but then faded to a pail white color. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to run from the room. Claudia waddled after her while Maribel made cow noises. Once they were gone Anne disposed of the potion and turned to Maribel.

"We weren't supposed to tell. What if she tells anyone else?"

"Anne, there are only a few days left to this thing and then the whole school will find out anyway. Tomorrow is the last day for lessons and then the actual dance. Not much can happen."

Boy, was Maribel wrong.

That same day, as Lily waked down stairs for dinner she saw Tina flirting with James. While James had his back to the staircase, preventing his view of the stairs, Tina could see them perfectly over James' shoulder. She could also see who was on them. Looking back at James Tina grabbed him and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Lily felt all of the breath leave her. She felt as if she had just taken a stunner to the chest. She turned and ran back up the steps and to the Heads room. Once inside she ran to James' room and whispered his password. Unsure why she ran for his room Lily stopped to look around. At the foot of his bed sat his trunk. It was open and emitting a hazy silver mist. She moved closer and saw that he had a pensive in it. Still uncertain as to why she ran into the room Lily gazed down into it. Suddenly curious as to what it held, she took a deep breath and plunged her head under the surface.

Gryffindor Boys Room

End of Sixth Year

"Oi! Where've you been all night, Padfoot?" Remus asked as Sirius walked into the room.

"Out shagging some blonde now doubt," James laughed.

"I was not! Well, she wasn't blonde," Sirius huffed, causing his friends to laugh.

"Sirius, you're a man whore," Remus scolded his friend.

"I am not! I've got a Marauder reputation to keep up is all! Moony, you're the only one who hasn't shagged someone. Although, from what I hear Pete's pretty bad at it and I think that he's only shagged the ugly girls who wanna bang a Marauder, but don't met mine or James' standards. Not sure if that counts or not."

"That is cruel. James, help me out here," Remus begged.

"Moony I- well what I mean is- Sirius is-", James glanced between the two and hung his head in defeat, "wrong:"

"WRONG? What do you mean, I'm wrong? You mean you've done it, Moony! Who?" Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early.

"No Sirius, I haven't. What James means is-",

"That I haven't either," he finished for Remus.

But suddenly there where two James' in the room and the second one didn't look happy. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the memory.


	24. Finally

"James I-", Lily stammered once they were back in the bedroom.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Go! Go and tell everyone what you saw! Go and get your payback and have fun with it too!"

Lily walked out of the room as James slammed the door behind her. Deciding that a talk with Remus and Sirius was in order she walked to the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in she saw her friends sitting by the fire with the boys.

"Lily we saw the whole thing and it's our fault!"

"We let slip to Tina about you and James. She did it for revenge!"

"Prongs pushed her away as soon as she started!"

"Tina Laurance is ugly!"

Sirius made the last comment and everyone stopped to stair at him.

"What do you expect me to say? You already explained the whole story and I had to say something!"

"I don't care! Black, Lupin. Your room! Now!"

Luckily the boys common room was empty. Lily shut and locked the door and after putting a silencing charm on it she rounded on the boys. They were sitting on a bed with their hands folded in their laps. Remus' look was a mix of confusing and worry while Sirius looked as if he was trying to find a way to escape.

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything that I say can, and will, be used against me in the quart of law. I have the right to ajurny. If I cannot get one-"

"Padfoot, stop talking."

"Where did you get that from, Sirius?"

"Prongs' parents got this new thing called a television. Some muggle thing. Maybe you know of it Lily? Well, anyway, its amazing!"

"What ever, I don't care about that right now. James Potter is a virgin."

"I am not at liberty to discuss that. Nor do I have the right to confirm or deny the matter."

"SIRIUS! Stop talking like a law student! I'm not asking you to confirm or deny anything! I know for a fact that he isn't. But what I don't understand is how!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you see. When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Does James know that you know this?" Remus asked as he cut off Sirius.

"Yes, he er-, caught me in his pensive. Then he through me out because he thinks that I'm going to use the information as payback."

"Don't do that Lily! Please!"

"I won't Remus, it's none of my business. Will you please just tell me why these girls say that they've slept with Potter?"

"Well, thanks to someone," Remus began as he shot a death glare at Sirius, who was now explaining the birds and the bees to an old stuffed cat, "We Marauders have a reputation as good looking. Some even believe that we are "sex gods". Unlike Sirius, I have morals and won't sleep with anyone who comes my way. Not saying that before Anne, I didn't have girls that I would snog from time to time, I am a teenage boy don't forget. But I am not Sirius.

As for Peter, he is a follower. If Sirius shags someone, Peter will try to find someone to shag. And since Pete is a Marauder, there are girls who will sleep with him. But I think that if Peter could make his own decisions, I think that he would be a bit more laid back with girls.

Now, according to the female population of Hogwarts, James is a fairly good-looking guy. So naturally girls will want to date him. But, because he is a Marauder, girls want more than that. From what I have studied of the female mind, it has come to my knowledge that these girls are lying. From what I have gathered, these girls become quite worried when James won't go any further than snogging them. They believe that James is a "sex god Marauder" and they think that being turned down by James is a bad sign.

So not wanting their reputation trashed, by revealing the fact that James wouldn't go into their pants, these girls start rumors. And James, who also doesn't want his reputation ruined, just lets the stories fly. You have to understand how the mind of a teenage boy works. If work got out that this legend is really just a bunch of made up stories, not only will James feel stupid, but every guy in the whole school will begin to pick on him."

"Oh," was all Lily could manage. She began to think back to the beginning of term when James said that his reputation did not matter to him anymore. She then realized that James' hadn't a fling since school started. "Remus, he-"

"You finally see it now, don't you Lily," Sirius, who was suddenly very interested in the conversation, broke in, "Any teen age guy would love to have a different girl each week. As much as James liked all of those girls. He was never happy. He only wanted you. This summer he realized that he needed to change a lot to impress you. And so he did. No detentions, no pranks, no skanks. I think he's happy though, because you're being civil with him. And, as much as I'd like my Prongs back, I've learned to be happy for him."

If Lily thought that she was in shock before Sirius started talking she was sure that she would fall over by the time he had finished. She had never thought that Sirius Black could sound so well, serious.

"Well, if that is all you wanted Lily," Remus said as he stood up to leave, but when he opened the door two bodies fell into the room.

"What's going on?" Maribel asked.

"Nothing."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Lily, come with us, we need to talk."

"You can have our room. We'll be leaving now."

Maribel replaced Lily's enchantments as Anne steered her to the closeted bed and sat her down.

"Lil, you can't get mad at James for snogging other people."

"More like you can't get mad when whores snog James."

"Thank you Bel. As I was saying, James is a great guy. You two aren't going out, so you can't expect things like this to not happen."

"You know what? You're right," Lily said as she ran out of the room. As she ran toward the portrait hole she nearly knocked over Remus and Sirius, who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She ran as fast as she could all the way to the heads room and threw open Nemwick's portrait.

"JAMES POTTER!" she cried.

"Yeah?" James asked quietly as she came out of his room.

"Come here."

James walked across the room looking very much like a puppy that had just made a mess all over new rugs. When he reached her, Lily pulled him into a kiss. Although this was the second time for this to happen to James in one day, Lily's kiss was different. For starters, it was warm and friendly, not rough and disturbing like Tina's kiss. His body went numb, but not from a sick feeling in his stomach, as Tina's kiss had produced. All too soon for James it was over.

"Are you Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

"Are you ill?"

"No. You listen up Potter. I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend! Understood?"

"Lily, not that this isn't all of my dreams come true- well okay I pictured candle light and stars but, are you sure that you're not making a rash decision here? I mean, you're angry about earlier, and you should be, I guess."

"I'm sure."

"Okay," James sighed, "Then you leave me no choice. Evans, wanna go out with me?"

"James Potter! You arrogant, bulling, stuck-up, big headed, toe rag! I'd love to!"

And with a smile on his face James Potter did what he had been wishing to do for years. He kissed Lily Evans full on the lips, and received no painful blow to his head, or other regions of his body for that matter.

"Not to break up this love fest," Nemwick announced, causing the two to break apart, "But your friends are outside wanting to see you. Mr. Black is under the impression that Ms Evans is trying to kill Mr. Potter. Shall I confirm that? Seeing as she does appear to be cutting off Mr. Potter's oxygen."

"No! Nemwick, not a word of this to anyone or I'll chuck every painting in this room out of the astronomy tower window. Let them in, but James, lets not tell them yet. I think that its time that James Potter got back into the pranking business."

"Have you got something in mind?"

"A few ideas," Lily smiled as the portrait swung open. Sirius bounded across the room and threw himself at James' feet.

"Prongs! I was sooooo worried!"

"Humph, you should be, Evans is a mad woman", Nemwick said sourly.

"See Sirius, I told you that he'd be fine."

"Why did you run out on us Lily?"

"I had to, uh, apologize to James."

"Some apology," Nemwick scoffed, "Why don't you four leave? I have to go over some last minute plans for the ball with Mr. Potter and Mrs. –eh, Ms. Evans."


	25. Prank Plans

"Do you think Sirius would faint if I kissed you in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone?", Lily asked James as she played with his hair. They were on the floor beside the fire, Lily propped against a chair and James laying with his head in her lap.

"No, but we might be able to get him to scream like a girl."

"That would be fun."

"Don't tell me that is your plan for pranking them."

"What's wrong with it?", Lily demanded, her temper beginning to raise.

"It's simplistic. We need a blowout, this has been building up for seven years we have to make something amazing happen."

"Well I will have you know that us being together is amazing enough in my opinion."

"I know love, but we need something that will make Dumbledore himself faint."

"Or scream like a girl."

"Or scream like a girl."

"Which is nothing wrong at all."

"Coming from a girl its not," James smirked.

"Well then what is better then my plan?"

"I don't know. I'll go find out if they have anything planned. Maybe we can build out prank out of their prank. I'll be back," James said as he stood up and kissed Lily on the head. He was almost at the portrait hole when Lily called out his name.

"Oh, and James?"

"Yes?"

"It's Lily, not love. Don't you call me that again."

"Yes love," James grinned as he walked out of the room.

James walked straight to the kitchens to meet up with his friends. He had given Lily the impression that he had no clue what they would be up to, but in reality Sirius had invited him to come plan their Christmas prank. He was relieved to have a valid reason for seeking out his friends tonight, things had just started to go right for him and Lily and he didn't want her to think that he was going to resort to being a troublemaker now.

"Do I need to give you detention for bribing house elves, Black?" James asked, causing Sirius to jump and turn around nearly dropping an armful of cakes.

"Aw, come on now Prongs. We Marauders have a busy night tonight."

"How did you get away from Lily?" Remus asked, his head searching a shelf for more food.

"Seduced her, tied her up, and left her there. She fell for it like a confunded troll."

His rolled their eyes and left. They knew he was lying, but what they didn't know that James seducing Lily was actually quite a possibility now. Oh, he would have fun with this. Sirius, Remus, and Peter collected the rest of the food and the four friends began to make their way toward the Room of Requirement. The room they entered resembled the one that Sirius and Remus had taken Maribel and Anne to.

"So what are we doing?" James asked as he sat down and opened a butterbeer.

"Sirius has something. I think it's stupid and dangerous but he loves it."

"Well?"

"Trapping mistletoe?"

"WHAT?"

"Listen, when you and Evans decorate, hang mistletoe in the door ways. Moony, Wormtail, and I sneak down enchant some of them so that when couples walk under them they will be stuck until they kiss. It's brilliant!"

"I like it. Why do you think it's dangerous Moony?"

"What if Lily gets under one? What if you AND Lily get stuck under one? She'll kill all of us!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Lily. Just make sure you warn me about which ones are enchanted or not. Okay?"

"Great!"

"I'd better get back to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night."

After saying goodnight to James, the remaining Marauders hung out snaking on food. Eventually Peter left leaving Remus and Sirius alone in the room.

"Okay Pads listen up. Don't tell James which mistletoe are enchanted. Tell him the wrong ones so that him and Lily really will get trapped."

"I dun git it," Sirius replied, mouth full of food.

"Look, James will be avoiding the mistletoe that have spells on them. If we trick him into walking under one of the cursed ones with Lily they will have to kiss!"


	26. Prank Spoiled

IMPORTANT! okay, lots of action here. i have the next chapter pretty much written, i have just one question. should i put sirius and maribel together in the next chapter or wait? i was going to do it but then i realized that there is alot of stuff happening right now and i dont want things to seem rushed. get back to me asap so i can post the next one!!

and if this chapter is confusing for anyone, its kinda like that thing in the 3rd movie, that whole "seamus told dean who told voldemort who told a kitten who told hagrid who told ron to tell harry..." yea. enjoy, love ya!!!

James was pacing nervously in the heads' common room. He and Lily had to be down in the Great Hall in just a few minutes and Lily wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Whenever he called in she would respond with and angry retort about how horrible her hair, or make-up, or something looked.

"You remember the plan right? We're going to walk under on one of the mistletoe that the guys put a spell on, we get stuck, make a bit of a scene, and once we've got everyone's attention we-"

"Yes, James. I know, I know, but my hair!"

"Lily please I'm sure you look, wow-" James turned as Lily walked out of the bathroom. The dress that she wore hugged her in places he'd only imagined that she had and her eyes, the eyes that he loved so much, stood out and were fixated on him. His heart began to melt as he silently promised himself and those eyes that he would do everything he could to make sure that they stayed fixated on him for life.

"I look a mess, don't I?"

"No! No you look, wow. Hey, wait here a sec," James said as he ran into his room.

"What? James, what are you doing? You're the one who was worried about being late!"

"I know, but I want you to put this one," he said as he came out of the room with a narrow black box in his hand, "It's supposed to be for Christmas but, well its almost Christmas anyway and I think you should wear it tonight."

Lily glanced at the box, confusion and surprise etched into her beautiful face. She took the box from James and opened it with shaking hands. Inside lay a sheer elegant ribbon, the same color as her dress. At each end of the ribbon was a short silver chain so that it could be secured around her next. And on the ribbon hung beautiful, delicate glass ball with a single, minute lily inside.

"James, I-", Lily whispered at a loose for words.

"It's a real lily inside. Enchanted to stay so small and alive," James grinned, clearly proud of his purchase and its effect on Lily.

"I-I got you something too, nothing like this but, I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it. You can give it to me later, we're going to be late. Would you like me to put that on before we leave?"

"Please," Lily nodded.

James slipped the ribbon around Lily's next and fumbled with the clasp. He had played with the necklace once or twice since he had brought it, figuring that if Lily let him put it on her then he could try and impress her with his ability to attach it, and his ability to keep his hands to himself. He didn't have to worry about impressing her anymore, and he was also able to allow his hands to wander some now, so once it was attached her wrapped his arms around Lily and placed a kiss on her neck right above where the necklace fell.

"Come on, you said it yourself we'll be late," Lily whispered.

"The world won't end if we're two minutes late," James murmured into her ear, placing another kiss upon her neck.

"James," she laughed, "Now, let's go."

James sighed and reluctantly released Lily, slipping his hand into hers as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

The ball started off well enough, Lily and James opened it with a dance they were soon joined by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, and eventually other couples began to move onto the floor. James and Lily stayed together long enough for their teachers and piers to compliment them on the decorations and the dance itself before the went to be with their friends. Lily wasn't with Maribel and Anne long before Remus came and he and Anne disappeared into the crowd. Soon after Anne left Sirius asked Maribel if she would help him with something, assuring Lily that he wasn't seeking assistance in a prank. Maribel followed Sirius through the throngs of people and Lily lost sight of them.

"Black, where are we going?"

"Keep your eyes on that door way, James and Lily should be walking through it any minute and when they do they will be stuck under that mistletoe until they kiss."

"Oh, you're so bad," Maribel whispered, her eyes glowing with anticipation, "Why do you think that they will walk through this one?"

"Because Remus and I lied to him and told him that this one wasn't enchanted."

"Oh, then why are they walked toward that door way?" Maribel smirked pointing across the dance floor in the direction that James and Lily were headed.

"WHAT? I don't know, as far as James knows that one is really cursed."

"Oi, Prongs, what are you-"

"POTTER! I'm stuck, why can't I move. Oh, I swear if this is some dumb Marauder prank!"

"Lily, I swear I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know anything about a prank."

By now Lily and James had drawn some attention from the dancers and a small crowd was forming around them. Maribel hot on his heels, Sirius pushed through the onlookers and tried to get James' attention.

"Prongs, what are you doing? Prongs! That one's not enchanted."

"Look Lily ask Sirius I don't know anything about- WHAT?"

"We didn't put the spell on this one."

"But you said-"

"We lied so that you and Lily really would get stuck under one."

"So then we're not really stuck?" Lily asked, confused by the flaw in her plan.

"No."

"Err- what do we do now?" James whispered to her. Lily looked around at the faces of everyone around her. Most were staring that them as if they had finally driven each other crazy. She saw Claudia whisper something to Tina, and then both girl put a smile on their face. They began to move through the crowd toward James and Lily couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sirius' voice.

"You just assumed you were stuck? You didn't bother to check?"

Tina and Claudia were almost through to them and Lily had a feeling that they would try to drag James under every mistletoe until they found one that would trap them there. Her temper flared. She looked at Sirius who was looking back with a dumb funded look on his face. He and Remus had lied to her and James. Her temper flared even more. She looked at all of the people around her, they thought she was crazy. She wasn't crazy, her plan was ruined. Her one and only prank. She would make it work anyway.


	27. One Kiss, Two Kiss, Old Kiss, New Kiss

There is an A/N at the bottom.

Just as Claudia's hand was about to come down upon James shoulder Lily pulled him toward her just like she had done that first time and placed her lips over James's. Three high-pitched screams and a squeal erupted around them. The two screams that came from behind James were those of Claudia and Tina, the one from her side was Sirius, and the squeal was from Maribel. Lily broke away and began to laugh, which didn't serve to well for the reputation of her sanity.

"Lily?" Maribel mustered up the courage to question her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Don't you get it though, Bel?"

"Eh, not really. How about you explain. Come on we'll find Anne and we can talk up in your room, or the infirmary, which ever we get to first."

"No! We pranked you. All of you! You thought you were pranking us but really we pranked you. See you and Sirius were trying to trick us so that we would really get stuck under one of these things. But we were trying to trick you so that we would intentionally get ourselves stuck under one and make you think that we were fighting and we kissed. But we didn't! Well we did, but we kissed before. We're already a couple. Hear that Claudia, Tina. Me and James, a couple."

While James was highly amused at his friends' shocked looks and the laughter of his girlfriend, he decided that enough was enough for one night. He wrapped his arms around Lily's flailing ones and returned his lips to hers to silence her. He then whispered in her ear to tell her to keep quiet as he picked her up and began to exit the hall.

"Okay folks, nothing more to see here! Move along," James cried out as he threw a protesting Lily over his shoulder and began to walk back to their rooms. Before ascending the stairs he glanced back to see Sirius and Maribel gaping at them, and behind them Dumbledore stood with a grin plastered to his face. As James lifted his hand to wave bye to his friends he swore Dumbledore winked at him.

"We've gotta find Moony," Sirius proclaimed as he recovered from his shock.

"We've gotta tell Anne," Maribel responded.

"They did it."

"We did it!"

"They've both finally lost it!" the two shouted the final comment in unison as they ran toward one of the doors leading outside to an ice garden. In their excitement they neglected to pay attention to their surroundings and ran under one of the Marauder's enchanted mistletoe. They slammed into what seemed to be an invisible wall blocking the doorway and when they turned to go in the other direction they met another invisible barrier.

"Okay, don't panic," Sirius cautioned Maribel, "but this is really one of the prank mistletoe."

"Black! I'll-"

"Shhh," Sirius whispered as he placed a hand over Maribel's mouth, "Don't make a scene and maybe no one will notice that we are here."

"How do we get out? Can't you take the spell off if you were the one who put it up?"

"I eh- I could, only, Moony did this side of the hall."

"WHAT! I mean, what?"

"Don't worry Bel, remember Moony did these, I'm sure a kiss on the check will suffice. Now if we were stuck under one of mine."

"Don't tell me that you have to go further than a snog to get out of one of yours Black."

"I only made one like that and it's the one that leads off toward the Slytherin common room. I thought that maybe if they got some action they wouldn't be so glum, you know how I am. Sirius Black, spreader of Christmas cheer!"

Maribel rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss Sirius on the cheek. Moving slowly so as not to injure herself incase the spell hadn't let up she turned to walk through the door way. It allowed her to pass and as she stepped out into the cool night air she turned to see Sirius still standing under the mistletoe, a hand resting on his cheek and a glazed look in his eyes.

"Black," she hissed, "Let's go!"

Sirius shook his head and followed Maribel into the garden. They looked everywhere to no avail and decided to extend their search onto the grounds further away from the school. When it seemed as if they had searched everywhere Maribel plopped down and faced the forest.

" Oh, where could they be? It's not like Anne to run off like this. I hope they didn't go into the forest."

"Mari Baby," Sirius chided as he sat down next to her, "You sound like Evans, come one this isn't like you."

"Call me Mari Baby again and see what happens Black."

"Sorry, sorry. Don't worry, Moony probably took Anna to Marauder Hideout Numbero Uno."

"Numbero uno? How many are there exactly?"

"Eh, I probably definitely shouldn't tell you that."

"You're an idiot Black."

"Hey, I-"

"Yea, yea, come on lets look through the garden once more for Anne and Remus," Maribel said as she stood up and offered her hand to Sirius.

He sat there for a moment as if contemplating her hand. He'd touched Maribel in a friendly matter plenty of times before, shaking her hand or grasping her shoulder during Quidditch, but something felt different inside of him tonight. He grabbed her and pulled himself up, but when Maribel went to take her hand away he held it tight. She glanced up at him in confusion and he looked away, acting as if holding hands with her was nothing out of the ordinary. When Maribel saw him look away she turned away as well and gave up any argument she may have started had he looked her way.

They walked into the garden and searched for their friends once more. Throughout the unsuccessful hunt Sirius kept Maribel's hand securely in his. When they had reached the doorway to enter back into the school they found Anne and Remus stealing a kiss under the enchanted mistletoe. They waited until their friends were a distance away before they slipped through the door, this time though, it was Sirius who kissed Maribel on the cheek, never releasing her hand as he did so. They caught up with Remus and Anne on the stairway up to the Gryffindor Common room and with one inquisitive glance from their friends they dropped hands.

"Eh-?"

"Moony don't you give me that look when I have been searching everywhere for you! Remus John Lupin do you know how worried I have been? I looked everywhere and you were nowhere! After everything I do for you, I cook, I clean, I-"

"Pads, what are you talking about? You can hardly tie your own shoes."

"Well I can't help it that my fingers get confused."

"Black," Maribel rolled her eyes and said in a warning tone, "Shut up. Anyway, we were looking for you guys. James and Lily kissed in front of everyone. And according to a bit of an deranged Lily it wasn't their first kiss. They were trying to prank us or something, I don't know she was acting kind of funny."

"They kissed?" Anne squealed as she jumped up and down. "Oh Remus we did it!"

"They really kissed?"

"Yea Moony, I was weird. I always dreamed of James kinda being all starry eyed after they would kiss, but he just stood there as if it was something that happens everyday."

"You know what this calls for?" Maribel asked.

"What?"

"CELEBRATION! Sirius, you and Remus go and get that room ready, Anne and I will get food."

The boys nodded in agreement and took off towards the Room of Requirement. Once they were out of ear shot Maribel turned to Anne and whispered, "Out with it Missy, what were you and Remus doing?"

For those of you who are new or do not know this, Anne is based of my bff Lauren. She is one of my betas and my "Anne Advisor". The next chapter is going to be what Anne and Remus were doing during the time that they were missing. It won't be Anne telling Bel, it will be what happened as it was. I can't finish it until Lauren gets back to me on a few things, but I figured that I wouldn't hold out one this chapter so as soon as I hear from Lauren I'll get that next one up. LARUEN, YOU LAZY PLUMBLUM, CALL ME! (a cookie for who ever knows what a plumblum is!…it might be plumbum w/o the second "l". don't know havent checked in a while)


	28. Anne and Remus

Okay, this is what and where Anne and Remus were during One Kiss, Two Kiss, Old Kiss, New Kiss. Dedicated to Lauren, my Anne Advisor and beta!!

Ps. I added a conversation between me and Lauren at the bottom. We had this convo while I was writing the chapter and I like putting this kinda stuff in on occasion just so that you get to know your author and her beta. You can just skip it if you want!

Remus held Anne close as they swayed to the music that the band was playing. As the song came to an end he leaned down, whispered into her ear and asked her to follow him. He led her outside into an ice garden that Lily and James had setup, but they didn't stop there. They continued across the lawn and to the Womping Willow, where Remus froze the tree and took Anne underneath. Neither said a word until they reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Remus, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you this place one more time and make sure that this is really what you want," he said as he waved his hands, displaying the room to her. There were long scratches on the walls, a table with a leg nearly gnawed off, a four-poster with shredded hangings, and every once in a while, a stain of something which resembled blood. She glanced around the damaged room. Anne ran her hands along the damaged walls, feeling the scratch marks that were clearly from werewolfnails, before turning back to Remus with a smile on her face.

"Remus, I don't care. This is all a small part of the package and I'm willing to take that."

He smiled as he took a step towards her and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in the sent of her hair. He loved the citrus and wildflower sent that filled the air whenever she was around. The one good thing about his transformations was that when it got closer to that time his sense of smell became strong and he could pick up her sent everywhere. He pulled away and looked down at her, a serious expression etched on his face.

"Remus? Are you okay?"

"Anne, when we graduate from school, you will have a job and I won't. I'll probably never be able to find one in the wizarding world, and if I do it won't be a good one."

"Remus, why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you are really going to commit to a relationship with me then you need to know this."

"I don't care about whether you can work or not."

"But Anne, that means-"

"Remus, what are you trying to say?"

He sighed as he looked at her, it was now or never, "Anne, I love you."

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, the look on her face unreadable. Then it happened, her eyes became glassy and, before Remus could do anything, tears began to fall down her beautiful face. He didn't know what to do, should he wipe the tears away or leave her there and run as far away as possible? He contemplated his options as he silently cursed himself for saying it. He began to move, slowly backing away from the crying girl. But, before he could runaway, Anne placed a gentle hand upon his wrist.

"Remus, I love you too."

"Wha- but, you- YOU'RE CRYING!"

"I'm happy stupid!" she told him, smiling, though the tears continued to fall.

"At the risk of sounding like Sirius, sometimes I just don't understand women." He responded, rolling his eyes.

Anne laughed through her remaining tears as she placed a kiss on Remus' lips. He returned it and moved to kiss her damp cheeks. He kissed each of her eyes as if trying to chase away all of her tears then moved to her neck. Anne ran her fingers through his hair and failed to suppress a moan as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Remus' sharp hearing picked up the moan and his breathing hitched. Without breaking their kiss he began to lead her backwards toward the bed. When they hit the soft mattress, Anne broke their kiss and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Remus knew what she wanted and he didn't think that he would be able to stop it if he tried.

"Anne," he said, and that one simple word asked so many questions and made so many unspoken promises as he closed his mouth around hers once more.

Yes, they did do that that, it it, what ever. Cut it off there for virgin ears and eyes and any young folk. That and me and Lauren are supposed to be good Catholic Schoolgirls. Hahaha. Hope you loved it!!

Here is our convo. We were texting.

Me: I want him to just say Anne. Its more so that the second part when the narrator is talking. It gets my point across but it sounds stupid. Idk is my point stupid?

Lauren: Nooo…it keeps it hot and sexy…lmao

Me: EXACTLY! Lol this convo is going in the end of the chapter! So gimi a way to rephrase that last part.

Lauren: What last part? Lmao..im so confused! Oh yeah! Another funny convo!

Me: That whole "he said, and that simple word asked so many questions" How about to the end of that I add "and made so many unspoken promises"?

Lauren: Whoot! I love it!

Me: Flame-o hot man! (cookie to who ever knows where this is from!!)

Lauren: Super sexy hot salsa hot! (because she's in the spanish national honors society and im in spanish 3 but cant speak a word of it)

Me: Lmfao!  
Lauren: Wow.. you def have to post this at the end of your chap. Its hilarious.

Me: I'm doing that now!  
Lauren: Lmao..okay. Hi readers!


	29. Going to the Potter's

Chapter 30 (its 9 pages!!omg!)

Can't believe I made it this far!!

"Will you come home with me for Christmas?" James asked Lily as he threw some clothes into his trunk.

"I don't know," she replied from where she was lounging on James' bed, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding Lily, I promise! My parents would love to have you. I mean, I don't think my mum will believe that we are together if I can't bring her proof. She would love having another girl in the house, and I really want you to meet my dad incase he- I want you to come," he finished, his tone of voice suddenly changing.

"I would have to talk to McGonagall."

"Already taken care of," James grinned.

"Oh, you just assumed that I would come?" Lily asked sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I figured that my charm and good looks would be enough to convince you."

"You really are bigheaded Potter."

"Hey, come now. I thought we quit the name calling!"

"You deserved that one."

"I guess so. I had the house elves prepare your stuff just in case."

"What? James! What if I said no?"

"Then I would have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Ass," Lily murmured as she walked out of James' room and into the bathroom, "Did they pack my bath stuff?"

"Yeah, you sure do have a lot. What do you need all of that for?"

"They are my beauty supplies, I need them for-"

"Don't say they are for beauty because you'd be lying to yourself," James said, the serious tone from before returned to his voice.

"I-what?"

"Lily, you don't need any extra stuff to make yourself beautiful. You already are."

"Okay, now you are really starting to sound like your old self."

"But I mean it," James replied as he walked into the bathroom and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I meant it then and I mean it now Lily."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart," he said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"And everything you've ever told me over the years, is that all true as well?"

"Everything," James nodded as he placed his chin on the top of Lily's head.

"Even- even when you said that you l-love me?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

James opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Nemwick.

"Both of your trunks are in the common room and Mr. Black is outside waiting. He says hurry or you will be late."

James placed a kiss on Lily's head and walked out of the room. She heard the portal door open and close but she remained rooted in place.

"Bet he didn't see that one coming," Nemwick laughed.

"Shut up," Lily retorted as she walked into her room and took one last account of her belongings.

She made her way out of the room and was followed by Nemwick's chides the whole way through the castle. Outside, Professor McGonagall was rushing the last few stragglers into carriages. Lily confirmed her leaving and McGonagall wished her well on her holidays. She met up with Anne and Maribel on the platform and they began to load their luggage onto the train.

"James told us that you might be coming," Anne squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Yea," Lily sighed as she plopped down in their compartment.

"Oh, no," Maribel said, sitting beside Lily, "I sense trouble in paradise. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily replied, glancing out the window to avoid eye contact with her friends.

"Lily," Anne said from where she had knelt on the floor in front of the troubled girl, "You are my best friend and I know when something is bothering you, so what happened?"

"I-I asked James if he loves me."

As Lily was speaking, Sirius barreled into the room and skidded to a halt in front of Lily.

"Why in the name of all things magic did you ask him that? He's told you that almost every day for seven years that he loves you!"

"OUT BLACK!" Maribel demanded, her finger rigidly pointed toward the door, eyes never leaving Lily's face.

Sirius obeyed and Anne shut and locked the door before turning back to Lily.

"Lily, you know he loves you, so why are you upset?"

"He didn't answer me."

"Lily Evans, this is James Potter we are talking about. Knowing him he plans on candles and stars and moon light and all of that shit before he says that he loves you!"

"Bel is right. He would want something special before he says it.

"Yea, like 'I love you Lily' in big read and gold fireworks!" Sirius shouted as he pounded on the locked door.

"BLACK!" Maribel yelled as the door flew open, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!"

"Because it's hot," and with that he took off down the train.

"I'll make it hot!" Maribel threatened as she began to follow him.

"They belong together," Anne laughed as she placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Do you want to go find Remus and James?"

"I don't really want to be around him right now."

"Let's stay here then, we've hardly spent anytime together this year."

James and Remus found Lily and Anne as the train slowed into the station. Remus and Anne went off to wish each other good-bye and James helped Lily with getting her belongings off of the train. Lily expected an awkward silence to fall between them but James acted as if the bathroom incident had never happened. They met up with Sirius and walked out of the station.

"Um, my parents couldn't come and meet us. Do you know how to work these cab things?" James asked Lily with a perplexed look on his face.

Lily sighed and shook her head as she flagged down a cabbie. They loaded their belongings into the carriage and climbed into the back.

"What do I do with all of this?" James asked as he thrust a load of muggle currency into Lily's hands.

"Where to folks?" the cabbie addressed the group the same time as James' question to Lily.

"Hold on to it for now. Erm, James, your address."

"My what?"

"Address James, give the man your address."

"Oh, sorry. 11325 Wiscot Lane, Ackerley Village."

"Ackerley Village? Sorry mate, we don't go there, they say that place is haunted."

"Could you just drop us off as close as possible then?" Lily asked before James and Sirius could say something stupid about magic.

The cabbie grunted and pulled away from the station. Sirius was a bit worried when the car began to move but began to start shouting "wee" once he became comfortable in the metal machine. On more that one occasion Lily had to yell at him as if he were a child, which caused the driver to glance back at the three with a confused expression on his face.

"I won't go past these trees," the driver announced as they pulled up along a row of tall oak trees.

"That's because he can't go past these trees," James whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily paid and thanked the driver and followed James and Sirius through the thicket.

"Ackerley is an all wizarding village. Muggles can't come in, when ever they get close they think they see ghosts and run off," James explained, guiding Lily through the woods, "My backyard is just through here."

The shrubbery cleared to a large grassy area and in the distance, a huge house. As soon as the house came into view Sirius took off running and yelling. James laughed, grabbed Lily's hand and apparated the two of them the rest of the way. He knocked on the door and an older woman answered the door. She was tall and thin and her gray hair had faint streaks of red in it. James' mum gave off the impression that she had been extremely beautiful in her youth.

"Jamesie! Oh, baby I've missed you. Where is that crazy brother of yours? I hear him, is he running across my lawn? That boy will never learn- oh, oh my, who is this now?"

"Mum, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my mum."

"Lily Evans?" she gasped as she vigorously shook Lily's hand, "Welcome. You may call me Rose or Mum, which ever you prefer. The boys all call me mum; honestly you'd think I have four sons! Now I don't look like I've had four sons do I? Well I sure do hope not. Come in out of the cold. Oh James, please go get Sirius, I'm worried that he's run into my plants again. That boy acts like such an animal some times."

Mrs. Potter pulled Lily into the house and shut the door on James' face. Lily followed her through a few extravagant rooms before they came upon the kitchen. It was the sort of kitchen that Lily used to have when her father was alive, warm and homey and full of delicious smells. She hardly had time to take it all in before Mrs. Potter was showing her to a seat and taking her robes.

"I'm sorry to ask dear and it must seem very rude of me but, are you really Lily Evans? The Lily Evans?"

"Yes," Lily laughed, deciding that she liked James' mum very much.

"How did my James get you to come here? Oh, he is so difficult sometimes, he didn't force you did he?"

"Course not mum," James said as he walked into the room and placed his arms around Lily's shoulder, "Actually, I brought Lily with me because I've got something to tell you and I didn't think you'd believe me if I didn't have proof."

"And what is that?"

"Lily and I are a couple now," James said, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"You're right I don't believe it, from what dear Remus tells me you drive poor Lily here crazy. Is he behaving himself Lily?"

"Yes, James has shaped up to be quite the gentleman this year."

"And the two of you, you're really together?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, when will you be willing take him for good and will you take Sirius as well? The sooner I can get these two boys out of my hair, who knows, some of this gray may even fade," she laughed as she turned to the pots cooking on the stove.

"Aw, we didn't cause all of that, mum," Sirius said as he entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"No, but you caused most of it. I'm telling you Lily, every time an owl appears at that window I sit here thinking it's a letter from Dumbledore saying that they've gone and caused some sort of trouble."

"We're not that bad!" James cried in defense.

"You hush up, no yelling in the house," Mrs. Potter scolded James as she playfully tapped his head with the ladle in her hand, "Take your things up stairs and show Lily to a room, I don't care which one, they are all clean."

"Can she stay in James' room?" Sirius asked, a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

"No, you go make sure Jamie puts her in a room at least three doors from his own," Mrs. Potter replied, turning away from Sirius and back to her cooking.


	30. Prongs

Chapter 31

James led Lily through the house to the main entry way and up an elegant flight of stairs.

"My parent's rooms are on this floor, a small library and my dad's office," he said as he pointed toward various doors.

James pulled Lily up a second, less grand flight of stairs and Sirius caught up with them at the top. The third floor was a long corridor lined with doors. The two doors closest to the stairs were badly damaged and showed signs that they had been set ablaze more than once.

"These two are mine and Sirius'," James said sheepishly as he noticed Lily looking at them.

"What did you do?"

"We, eh, we like to prank each other."

"Yeah, you know, leave bombs outside each other's doors, pour itching potion into each other's socks," Sirius laughed.

"Put my room far away from yours then," Lily rolled her eyes at the boys.

"I was hoping that you would take the one next to mine."

"Nope, mums just given the orders that all lovers must be at least three rooms apart."

"What? When did she say that? I'm not you, what does she think will happen!" James yelled.

"I don't know mate. Mum's law though, you know how it is."

"What is all of this noise? It sounds as if there are two teenage boys in my house," a voice called as an older man ascended the stairs.

"Dad!" Sirius and James cried as they embraced the man.

Mr. Potter was tall and thin just like James. He wore glasses and had James' unruly hair, though while as James was black as night, Mr. Potter's had faded to gray. Other than the walking stick that he held for support, he showed no signs that he was a dying man.

"Dad this is Lily," James introduced, the silly smile returning to his face.

"Well aren't you lovely," Mr. Potter said as he took Lily's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Wow Prongs, Dad's moving in on Lily a lot better than you did. Remember she slapped you when you tried to do that?"

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Potter announced as she too entered the corridor, "Oh, Harold, stop harassing James' girlfriend."

"Aw Rose, I'm just being a gentleman, Lily understands, I'm sure. After all my James here charmed her and I taught him everything he knows. Right son?"

"Eh, sure Dad."

"I'll give you charm Harold Potter. James, please help Lily put her things into a room and you two," she said pointing to Sirius and Mr. Potter, "Downstairs."

"Yes mum," the three answered.

When the Potters and Sirius were gone James opened the door next to his and levitated Lily's trunk into the room.

"You can stay in here."

"But your mum-"

"My mum could put you in Hogwarts and it wouldn't be enough. If I wanted to be with you it's gonna happen no matter where she puts you and she knows that."

"Then why is she okay with my being here?"

"Because she knows nothing is going to happen."

"But she told Sirius to keep us apart."

"She was kidding, besides, if Sirius works on keeping us apart the whole time we're here then she doesn't have to worry about anything in the house getting destroyed."

"So Lily, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter asked as Lily passed her a plate.

They had finished dinner and Lily offered to help Mrs. Potter clean up. After much objections Lily pointed out that she didn't know how to do house cleaning by magic and that helping her wouldn't be a chore, but a learning experience. Mrs. Potter relented, so while the boys were discussing Quidditch in the family room, Lily was washing dishes with Mrs. Potter in the kitchen.

"I want to be a healer."

"That's good. Are you going to return to the muggle world or find a place to live here?"

"I'll probably stay here."

"Good, now you listen here, you can move in with us after graduation if you would like. You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Oh, Mrs. Potter I couldn't."

"Well of course you could. At least until you are up on your feet. Get used to working, take your time finding a place. At least consider it won't you?"

"I will," Lily smiled as she waved her wand to dry the last of the dishes.

Mrs. Potter hugged her and they went to join the men in the family room. Mrs. Potter pulled out an album and began showing Lily all of the Potter family, including numerous pictures of James as a child. Lily smiled; thinking back to James' birthday when James actually looked identical to how he looked in some of the pictures in the book. She was in the process of telling Lily about how her great uncle Archifold had led a study in the research of pig oil and its healing benefits when James feigned a yawn and stood up.

"If I could please have Lily back, I'd like to go to bed mum."

"You can go to bed; you don't need Lily for that."

"No, but I'd like to kiss her goodnight and make sure that she is comfortable and doesn't need anything before she goes to bed."

"Such the gentleman my James is, so polite at home but I send him off to that school with Sirius and I find out that he's acting out. Well you finally listened to your mother and what happened?"

"Mother knows best," James grinned as he kissed Mrs. Potter on the cheek and held out his hand to Lily.

"If only Sirius would listen to me now, then maybe all of the neighbors wouldn't be telling me how he's gone broken their daughter's hearts," Lily heard Mrs. Potter say as she and James walked up the stairs.

"You're parents are funny," she said when they had stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Well I've got to get my humor from somewhere; don't know where I got my good looks from though. But don't tell mum I said that, I tell her she's beautiful when I need to get my way."

"James," Lily sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Your mother is lovely."

"Not as lovely as you," he whispered as he backed her against the door. He brushed his lips against hers but didn't stop there "Leave your window open tonight, and dress warm," he murmured into her ear, sending a chill down her body.

"I thought you said nothing was going to happen," she replied trying to remain calm, though her insides had turned to mush.

"Nothing's going to happen," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips and slipped into his room.

Lily was lying under the covers and stair up at the ceiling, her window was open and a cool winter breeze was blowing through. She had heard Sirius come up to bed, and had heard Mr. and Mrs. Potter enter one of the rooms below her, but no noise had come from James' room. She was beginning to think that he had forgotten that he had asked her to leave the window open and that maybe he had fallen asleep, when a shadow fell into the room. She sat up and looked toward the window the see James hovering there on his broom.

"Wow James, how very Rapunzel of you," she laughed as she leaned against the windowpane.

"Rapunzel?"

"Never mind," she signed as she rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping that you would come out with me."

"Come out with you. On the broom?"

"Well yea, how else?"

"James I'm terrified of flying!"

"You don't trust me?"

Lily glanced over the windowsill and to the ground below. With a sigh she climbed into the window and allowed James to pull her onto the broom.

"I swear Potter, if I fall-"

"Don't worry we're not going far."

They flew away from the house and near the wooded area that they had walked to from the cab. Lily clung onto James as the broom began to lower to the ground. Once her feet made contacted with the ground Lily dismounted the broom and sat down, placing a shaking hand over her chest.

"You're going to be the death of me James Potter."

"Aw, come on that was nothing."

"Why are we out here?" she asked, wanting to change the topic of conversation and forget about the broom flight.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you," James replied as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Because I just wanted to sit and spend time with you with out worrying about school, or our heads duties or anything else, because I just wanted it to be the two of us with no distractions when I tell you that I love you for real."

"James- what?"

"Look Lily, I know you were upset earlier when I didn't answer your question but, I'll be honest when I say that I didn't expect you to ask me that. I mean, yea, I've always loved you and I've always ment it, but I didn't think that you would bring it up. I thought that maybe you weren't ready to hear it again so soon. Plus, I didn't want to answer with Nemwick sitting there spying on everything we say."

"So you really do love me?"

"I love you Lily Evans, I always have and I always will."

"James, I lo-"

"Don't say that yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because there is something else I have to tell you. Something that you might end up hating me for."

Lily was confused and hurt. What would James be keeping from her that could be so bad that she would hate him for it? She looked at him and couldn't help but gasp when she noticed that he seemed as though he was trying to hold back tears.

"I've done something Lily, something that you wouldn't approve of. It's something that I can't change now that I've done it, but if you'll only hear me out then I promise that you will understand."

"James, what are you talking about?" she asked, beginning to become worried. James was acting very strange.

"I can't tell you what I'm about to say with out Remus' permission. I asked him if I could right before we left and he said that I could tell you. Remus is a werewolf and-"

"Oh, come on James, what are you trying to avoid tell me?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

"I'm serious Lily, his mum's not sick. Haven't you ever noticed that he's always gone on the full moon?"

"Okay, so what does this have to do with you?"

"Everything. When Sirius, Pete and I found out we wanted to help him. Werewolves are a danger to people but not animals so we decided to try and become animagi."

"Obviously it didn't work because you're not animagi. You're not on the list."

"That is because no one knows that we are animagi."

"You did it illegally?"

"Yes, but look Lily it's for a good cause, so please don't be mad at me, or Sirius, or Pete."

"I don't believe this. How, I-"

"Do you hate me now?"

"No, James but I-"

"Want to see it then?"

"See what?"

"My animagi form."

"Sure," Lily smiled now knowing how else to answer the question.

James smiled and began to transform. Suddenly James was gone and a beautiful stag stood in front of her. She gasped and held her hand up, wanting to pet it but not sure what it would do if she did. The stag looked her right in the eye and nodded and Lily remembered that it was really James. She smiled and placed her hand on its head between the majestic antlers, but the stag disappeared and James was back in front of her, her hand upon his head.

"James, I think I've seen this before."

"l led you all back to the palace the night that you picked the fluxweed."

"Then that means, Remus was out on the grounds that night?"

"Yes."

"James you could have gotten us killed!"

"I know," he said as he hung his head, "I realize that now, we haven't gone out onto the grounds since then. When Remus found out that he had gotten so close to you, he was so mad, yelled at Sirius and I for a good hour."

"What is Sirius?"

"What is he? What do you mean, he's Sirius."

"No, what is his form?"

"Oh, he's a dog."

"That explains a lot," Lily laughed.

"So you're not mad?"

"What you did was dangerous and illegal, but sweet all at the same time, so no I'm not mad. But don't think that this doesn't mean that I'm not going to lecture you and Sirius on how you could have killed yourselves, I'll save it for tomorrow though," she said as she placed a kiss on James' cheek.

He turned to return the kiss, but Lily broke away.

"James."

"Yea?" he whispered, face close to hers waiting to kiss her again.

"I love you too."

"I know," he said as he closed the space between them. Lily smiled into the kiss and returned it with enthusiasm. They stayed there for a few minutes before Lily pulled away.

"I think its snowing."

"Yea."

"We should get back, I left the window open."

"Yea," James said again, he couldn't clear his head. Lily loved him, they snogged and she loved him and he hadn't been slapped.

"James, are you going to make this thing go or not?" Lily called him from his thoughts, holding out the broom.

"Sorry," he replied as he got up and mounted the broom, pulling her on behind him, "So, what is Rapunzel?"

Well that was fun.

Reviews please!

Hahaha. My laptop, his name is fred, I took him to girl scouts with me today because I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. All of my friends were sitting around me watching me type which was kind of awkward because only one girl in my troop has actually read my fic and that's my bff babe. Hola babe!! Anyway, I looked away to tell someone something and when I looked back my friend bam-bam had typed on here. Somewhere up in the animagi story lily randomly said "mom I have aids". But don't worry, after a good laugh with the girls I fixed it and all is well!!


	31. Death and Discussion

Okay, so I wrote this, and I hated it. And I wrote it again, and I still hated it. And I did it again, and I probably still hate it, but I'm not going to check because then you probably won't get this post for another few months. Basically for those who don't know, the whole story is mapped out in my head. I think that this chapter sucks, but I needed these things in here to happen here. So they did, even though I dislike it. So, okay try to enjoy and I'll try to update.

Chapter 32

"Professor Mitz, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked as she tapped lightly on this door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Sure, class read page 79 until I get back. Don't talk, I'll know it."

Lily opened up her book and glanced through the small window in the middle of the door. Professor McGonagall looked quite upset and Professor Mitz looked rather serious, a rarity for him. They turned to look at the class and Lily quickly returned her eyes to the open book in front of her.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black if you would please come out here," Professor Mitz said, holding the door open only enough for James and Sirius to fit through.

Lily shared a confused look with Anne and Maribel before turning their gaze upon Remus.

"Did the Marauders do something with out telling us?" Maribel hissed.

Remus shook his head and shrugged. He pulled out a piece of parchment, began to write on it, then held it up so only Lily could see.

_His dad?_

Lily's eyes widened as she looked out the door. Professor McGonagall had her arms around the boys and was leading them down the corridor. Professor Mitz watched them go before reentering the classroom. He returned to teaching as if nothing had happened. When the bell rang, Lily darted out of the room and ran straight for the head's rooms.

"Nemwick, is James in there?"

"No, he's still up in Dumbledore's."

"Is Mr. Potter-"

"He passed away during the night."

"Oh Merlin. What now? Should I go up there?" she asked as she slumped against the wall.

"He should be down here soon, why don't you just go in and wait for him?"

Lily nodded and Nemwick's portrait swung open. Lily entered and sat down to wait for James. He and Sirius both walked in a short time later and Lily ran to embrace the boys. Both were pale but while Sirius was standing with a firm grasp on Lily's shoulder, James stood slightly shaking in her arms.

"I'm gonna go back to my room," Sirius whispered.

Lily nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he turned and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Lily led James to the couch and held him close. Did Lily's mother do this for her when her own father had died? To her surprise, Lily couldn't remember the events that immediately followed her father's death. Did it mean that she had forgotten her father as well? She closed her eyes and pictured his face, imagined him smiling at her, calling her a witch. His daughter, a witch. He believed that she was strong, and now she had to be strong for James.

"James?"

"I'm okay," he said as he lifted his head from her shoulder. His voice cracked as he said it and she could tell that he was fighting back tears. She pulled him back to her and held him close, whispering that she loved him into his ear. Some time after she noticed that her shoulder had become damp she realized that her own face was moist as well. They sat like that for some time before James sat up and pulled Lily onto his lap.

"I'm gonna be okay Lils," he tried to smile as he whipped the tears off of her own face, "It's going to be hard but I'm gonna be okay. I've got you now, and I don't know what I would do with out you."

James and Sirius left the next day and would be gone for a week. Their friends were unable to go, but offered the family their condolences. The day after they left Lily moved into the Gryffindor seventh year girl's dorm, she didn't want to be alone while James was gone.

Two days before James and Sirius were expected to return, Bel met Lily, Anne and Remus as they were walking out of one of the green houses.

"Have you seen Even?"

"No, why?"

"We, er- we're snogging."

"Snogging?"

"Well I don't want to really say that we're dating because dating seems so, official and committed, but we're physical."

"How physical Bel?" Lily asked with scrutinizing eyes.

"Pssht- not _that_ physical, like I said, just snogging for now. And I feel like snogging now, seen him around?"

"I think he left before us," Anne replied while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks guys!" she smiled, running off.

"I thought you didn't like Even because he plays Quidditch?" Remus asked at breakfast the next day .

"No, Sirius doesn't like Even because he plays Quidditch. I actually like Even because he play's Quidditch. He'll go easier on me in the games."

"So you're using him?" Anne asked with a disapproving look.

"No! I mean, I haven't had a guy all year. Even asked me out, I'm a good healthy teenager, there is no reason why I can't have some fun and snog him a bit."

"Because you don't really like him Maribel, why would you play with his emotions like that?"

"Remus, she's hopeless. Anne and I have been trying to explain this to her for years. She's just out to have fun. Maribel doesn't think about what happens to the guys when she's done with them."

"You're just as bad as Sirius," he said, shaking his head as Maribel dismissed herself from the table and ran off to join Even.

"She belongs with Sirius," Anne sighed once Maribel was out of earshot.

"Don't let either of them hear you say that though Anne," Lily laughed as she too left the table. She walked back to the head's room, planning to clean it up some before James' return the next day, but when the portal opened, James was already there.

"James?"

"We came back a day early. Mum insisted on it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"And your mum?"

"She's doing fine. Mum's pretty strong; don't forget she's put up with me for all these years."

Lily smiled as she sat next to James on the couch. She curled up next to him and listened to him tell her stories about his parents and childhood. When the bell rang for lunch they went down to the hall together and sat with Remus and Anne. Both were happy to see James back and Lily was glad to see James laugh when Remus made a joke.

"Where is Padfoot?"

"I don't know. He went to his room when we got here and said he was going to go down to the Quidditch pit and fly around some. I guess he didn't hear the bell."

The group talked and joked through lunch, James was happy to return to normalcy and be around his friends after the death of his father. When they were done eating Lily explained to James that her belongings where in the Gryffindor dorm and he offered to help her move them back. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, each couple enjoying the other's company, when Sirius strode in, walked up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door behind himself.

"Where is he?" Maribel demanded as she stormed into the room a short time later.

"Who?"

"SIRIUS BLACK THAT'S WHO! I swear on Merlin's beard I'm going to kill him."

"What happened?"

"I was with Even and he comes up and pulls him right away from me and starts yelling at the both of us. Even yelled back and Black hit him and now I'm going to go hit Black," she shouted as she made her way toward the stairs that led to the boy's rooms. Her four bewildered friends jumped up and followed.

"What did you do that for Black?" Maribel and Sirius were standing the middle of the room, toe to toe, face to face, shouting at each other.

"I was looking out for you! I wouldn't have to sit there and watch out for you all of the time if you weren't going around with every guy who comes through those doors!"

"Looking out for me? I can look out for myself Black!"

"How many times do I have to say that I don't like Even!"

"Do you think I give a dam who you like or not!"

"You're always running around with someone Bel, what would your mother say!"

Maribel froze and looked at Sirius as if she had just been stunned. Then, before he could react, she brought her hand forcefully across his face, turned on her heel, and ran out of the room. Before the door slammed shut though, the unmistakable sound of a sob erupted from her fleeing body.

"Black you idiot!" Anne hissed.

"What? What did I do? It's just an expression."

" Not for Maribel stupid," Lily said, "Maribel's mum is gone. She took off with some muggle when Maribel was still young. She hasn't seen her mother in years."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Lily and Anne didn't respond, instead they gave their boyfriends an angry look and strode out of the room.

"You'd better go find her and apologize mate."

"Yeah, I think that we're going to be in the shit house until you do. And I haven't seen Lily in a while; I don't want to be in the shit house just yet."

Sirius stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Remus grabbed him by the arm and pushed him toward the door and James handed him the Marauder's map. Once they got Sirius moving he didn't stop. Maribel was moving toward the Quidditch pit and Sirius followed her out. He found her sitting in the stands looking up at the sky. Night had begun to roll in and stars were beginning to show.

"I didn't know."

"Not many people do."

Sirius sat down next to her and glanced over head as well.

"You know, my mum's pretty much left me too. She never really took a fancy toward me, and when I was sorted into Gryffindor, bloody hell was she pissed. She eventually got fed up and threw me out last summer."

"Yea, I heard about that."

"I guess it's different for you though, huh? I mean, I was never too fond of my mum to begin with. So when she threw me out I was actually happy."

"It's just that, a little girl needs a mother. And all I had was my dad. Not that I don't love him but, guys don't know about crushes, or braiding hair, or shopping for bras. Lily says that because I didn't have a maternal influence as a child, I tend to be more into guys. She says I lacked attention from a woman and make that up by taking comfort in guys."

"Well now, I don't know anything about maternal influences or any of that stuff, but I can tell you that I do find those lacy bras to be quite interesting," Sirius attempted to lighten up the atmosphere as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Maribel rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I'm easy? That I'm a whore?"

"Hey now, don't be putting words in my mouth. I never said you were a whore and I never would, because you're not. Now Pete, Pete's a whore. Tina and Claudia are whores. But Maribel Stein isn't a whore."

"Oh, I noticed that you left yourself out of the whore list. You're not a whore?"

"Nah, I'm not a whore, I'm just a pervert," he smiled as he slid his hand from Maribel's shoulder to her breast.

"You're a hypocrite is what you are!" Maribel scolded as she pushed him away.

"Okay, so I'm that too, but look, I'm sorry about what happened today. It's just that, we've gotten pretty close this year and neither of us has really been with anyone and it was just weird to see you with someone, especially Even."

" Were you jealous Black?"

"What! No, you want Even you can have Even. Trust me, I don't want him."

"No, I think you are jealous of Even not me."

"Jealous of Even, he's got nothing on me. I'm better looking _and_ I'm better at Quidditch."

"But Even's got me."

"Don't think so, we got to the second Quidditch hoop tonight Stein."

"Bull, that wasn't serious, and besides, you can't get to the second Quidditch hoop until you've gotten to the first Quidditch hoop."

"Care to make that happen?"

"Maybe some other time Black, I've had enough drama for one day."

"Really? So there's hope for me?"

"Wow Black slow down. I thought you weren't interested."

"Okay, so maybe when I saw you and Even snogging I was jealous- but just a little!"

"You like me don't you Black?" Maribel asked, a devious smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so, but you like me back!"

"Maybe, but you liked me first!"

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

"You can't prove it."

"You beat up Even because we were snogging and you just asked if there was hope for you!"

"Is there?"

"Is there what?"

"Hope for me?"

"Yes- NO! Stop changing the subject!"

"What is the subject?"

"It's- I don't even know any more Black, just shut the hell up!"

"It's okay Bel, this has happened before. Women often get flabbergasted when I'm around."

Maribel punched Sirius in the arm and stood up, "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"May I walk the fair lady back to her room?" he asked, a royal air to his voice.

"If you stop talking like that I'll think about it."

Sirius offered Maribel his arm and she took it, allowing him to escort her back to her room. Before they parted Sirius whispered a final apology and wished Bell a good night.


	32. Valentine's Day

Okay just because at the moment I am super excited about the end of this fic (which is planned but I doubt it will be happening soon!) I'm gonna throw some hints out there before this chapter, and you are all free to guess and speculate. For starters, Beautiful Eyes will end at graduation, and there will be a sequel. The last words in Beautiful Eyes and the first words in the sequel will be the same. ANA SHUT UP AND DON'T SPOIL MY FIC BY POSTING THE ENDING IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING!! (ana is my anne advisor and I had to confirm my ending with her, gasp that may be another hint!) Yea so, uh, you should all go see the movie Bella, its super good and there may be some hints to my sequel in Bella. YAY!! Don't forget that name, Bella; you'll be seeing it again. Gah, have I said to much? Probably, a well I should stop stalling and get to writing.

Chapter 33

"So what are you and Remus planning on doing for Valentine's Day?" Lily asked Anne as the three girls sat in the library. They had separated from the boys for some alone time and were chatting behind a pile of books.

"Oh, I don't know but I can't wait! My first Valentine's Day with someone I truly love!"

"Yea, yea mushy gushy love stuff, you know what you're going to be doing Anne," Bell smirked.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean Maribel?"

"You know what it means, I just wanna know how long it's gonna take for Lily and James to catch up to you and Remus."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anne huffed as her cheeks turned red.

"James and I won't be doing anything of that sort, especially on Valentine's Day. I think that it is a waste of a holiday and you know that."

"Yea, but James doesn't and I bet that he'll try and make it something spectacular."

"He'd better not."

"Oh you know he will, he'll be hanging "I love Lily" banners in the great hall."

"Bel has a point Lils, have you talked to James about this yet?"

"No, I didn't even think about it until now. I'd better go find him and break it to him that I'm not a Valentine's Day type of person," she said as she got up and left the library.

"And what about you Bel, do you and Even have something planned?"

"Nope, we're done,"

"Since when?"

"Since that thing with Sirius."

"Did he break it off because of Sirius?"

"Nope."

"Why then?"

"He didn't break it off. I did."

"You did? But why?"

"Anne," Bel whispered as she leaned across the table, "I think that _I_ might like Black."

"WHAT?" she shouted. Bel reached to hit her with the nearest book but Madame Pince beat her to it, dismissing both girls from the room. Bel dragged Anne off the closest broom closet and pulled her in.

"Listen, you keep your mouth shut, you got that? Not a word to Lily, or Remus, and especially Black. Not a word Pagan."

"Got it Bel," she replied, fighting a smile. They left the closet in opposite directions and Anne went to search for Remus. She nearly ran into him on the next floor, but didn't have time to catch her breath because Remus pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"This is err- romantic?" she said, a confused look on her face.

Remus laughed and kissed her head, "Sorry love, but that's not the meaning of this private time."

"Oh?"

"Okay, I'm telling you this because I love you and trust you."

"You're not a vampire too, are you?"

"No," he smiled, "This has to do with Sirius."

"Sirius is a vampire?"

"No, no one is a vampire. Sirius just told me he's confused."

"I've heard this story before, only last time he was scared. And that got us here."

"No, no, no, he's not confused about Lily and James, he's quite happy with them. He's confused about Maribel."

"Funny, I just had a conversation with Bel about Sirius."

"Really? How did that go?"

"She threatened me and told me to keep my mouth shut."

"So you'll tell me what she said then?"

"Of course! She said she thinks she might like Sirius."

"Sirius said the same thing! Well, about Bel, I mean we all know that he likes himself a lot too but, well he said he thinks he might like Maribel!"

"I think that we could make this happen, Remus."

"I don't know, it would be hard."

"I think that we could get some help."

Lily woke up on the 14th of February to find her bed covered in rose petals. The petals formed a trail which led out of her bedroom and into the common room.

"James," she called, "We had this discussion. I refuse to celebrate Valentine's Day and I will _not_ follow those rose petals."

She threw her blankets back, scattering petals everywhere, and made her way to the bathroom, the petal-less path. She opened the door and found James standing there with a hand full of roses and lilies.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you wouldn't follow the petals."

"James, I thought that it was clear that we're not going to do anything special today."

"So I can't give the woman I love flowers?"

"Well, no you can do that, but why today?"

"Well how about you take these today, and I give you more tomorrow? Then we won't be celebrating Valentine's Day, it will just be me giving you flowers."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the flowers from James' hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take these today, but please no flowers next year?"

"No problem. That's what chocolate is for."

"James!"

"Kidding, just kidding Lils."

"Get out of here so I can get ready for breakfast. We've got things to do this morning."

James nodded and left the room, leaving Lily alone. She washed and dressed and met James in the common room. Together they made their way down the breakfast and sat with Remus and Anne. Not long after they were joined by Maribel and Sirius. Remus and James glanced and each other and nodded.

"Say Pads," James said, turning toward Sirius, "What do you say about introducing the girls to a game of Marauder Truth or Dare?"

"Sure," Sirius replied, unknowingly falling right into a plot against him a Maribel.

"Tonight in the head's room then?" James asked his friends.

The group nodded and Bel opened her mouth to ask what Marauder Truth or Dare was. Before she could though, the bell rang and the group moved to go to their first class of the day.

* * *

Okay, just threw this chapter in so that you have a fell for what time of year it is. February folks! For those who may have miss. Plus this leads up to the next one. Where stuff will happen for sure!! So happy new year, happy 2008. Gonna go load this, watch another round of the fancy brigade (mummers baby) and then im off to bed cause school is tomorrow. One more thing….. 

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN/ANA/MY ANNE ADVISOR!!! I LOVE YA BABE AND WITH OUT YOU I WOULD HAVE NO ANNE WHICH WOULD MEAN NO FIC!! FELIZ CUMPLEANOS!! HAPPY 17TH!!_**


	33. Marauder Truth or Dare

sorry, I posted this then I realized that I forgot to spell check it!!!

Chapter 34

"Okay ladies, Marauder Truth or Dare is just like regular truth or dare, only there are no truths."

"That is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard of Black."

"Hey I didn't make up that rule, Moony did. Anyway, for Lily who doesn't know how regular truth or dare works-"

"I know how truth or dare works Sirius."

"Not wizarding truth or dare. See in wizarding truth or dare a spell is cast before the game begins," Sirius replied as he flourished his wand and shot a web of gold around the group, "The spell traps the players and forces them to do as they are dared, if not the 'dare-er' can choose a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Don't worry love, just stupid stuff like colored hair and things like that."

"Alright let's start!" Sirius cried as he spun the butter beer bottle on the floor. It landed on Maribel, "Bel, truth or dare?"

"I thought we could only dare?"

"You still have to answer the question!"

"What ever Sirius, dare."

"I dare you to take your top off."

"Bel, don't you dare!" Anne cried.

Maribel ignored Anne and reached to remove the sweater that she was wearing. Sirius opened his mouth to tease Maribel, but to his horror she was wearing a tee-shirt under her sweater. "Anyway," she smiled as she spun the bottle, which landed on Lily.

"I dare you to punch Black."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked to where Sirius was standing. She gave him a light hit on the arm and returned to her spot on the floor next to James. She took her spin of the bottle and the landed on James. She chose a simple dare and made James kiss her on the cheek. James obliged all too willingly and took his turn with the bottle. It landed on Sirius.

"Finally!" he cried, "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius replied, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I dare you to kiss Maribel."

"Yea right, I'll take the punishment!"

Half an hour later Sirius had green skin, purple warts, and yellow hair; Maribel was sporting blue scales and abnormal orange hair on her arms. Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Maribel.

"Must I even say it?"

"You'd better not Lupin."

Remus sighed, "Maribel, I dare you to kiss Sirius."

Maribel laughed and her eye lashes grew three times their normal length and turned pink. Sirius took one look at the pink hairs and gulped.

"Eh, I'm not really a pink type of guy. If I just give her a little peck, will you guys make this all go away?"

"No, they don't get to agree to this. You have to get me to agree with this!"

"Yes, just shut her up and we will turn you back to your semi-normal self," Anne nodded, ignoring the death glares that Maribel was sending her.

Sirius looked at Maribel with a nervous look on his face. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides, "Sorry Bel, but I can't have long, pink, lashes," he muttered as he closed his eyes and brought his face toward hers. Their lips met and remained together for a bit longer than a peck. When they pulled apart the room was full of silence, the other four inhabitants eagerly anticipating their friends' reactions.

"You call that a kiss Black?"

"Bloody hell Stein, I thought you were supposed to be good?"

"Me? Look at you, 'Sex God of Hogwarts' my arse!"

"How dare you? I'll show you Stein!" Sirius cried as he tackled Maribel and pulled her into an intensive kiss. They remained together for a few moments before breaking apart once more.

"Still doubt my godliness?"

"You could use some work Black. Don't worry, nothing I can't fix," Maribel smiled, leaning in and kissing Sirius again. The two remained lip locked oblivious to their four stunned friends.

The next morning Sirius and Maribel were missing from breakfast.

"They didn't stay in the Requirement Room all night, did they Moony?"

"No, Sirius came in about two hours after we left them."

"Yea, Maribel came back to the girl's room about the same time."

"Then where are they?" Lily asked as she craned her neck to look through the Great Hall for their missing friends. She didn't have to look far.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Sirius ran in and stopped at the Gryffindor table. He turned and faced the open doors with his arms spread wide. Maribel sprang through the doors and jumped into Sirius' arms. He lifted her onto the table and placed her right in front of Tina and Claudia; he then climbed onto the table after her and pulled her into his arms. The two began to snog on the table and while they were snogging Maribel lifted her leg and "accidently" kicked a plate of eggs on to Tina and Claudia's laps. What followed was the biggest food fight in Hogwarts' history.

Bwahaha, another shortie. Sorry but I wanted to get it out there. It's pretty much going to be smooth sailing from here on out. Right now in fic times it is February. Ill post at least 4 more chapters: March, April, May, June and more if I have to. (Don't fret, I probably will.) So I have like 144 reviews. I was thinking of doing something special for getting 150. Not making any promises but I've got a few friends who might be able to make something happen.


	34. Things are Brewing

Two months later, Maribel and Sirius were still the talk of the school, they also still had detention

Two months later, Maribel and Sirius were still the talk of the school; they also still had detention.

"McGee, I've told you before, it's not our fault that the plate fell off of the table."

"And it sure as hell isn't our fault that _they_ attacked me!" Maribel said as she cast a dark look in the direction of Tina and Claudia.

"Ms. Stein, Mr. Black, you have one hour left. This is your last detention. Please sit down and stop talking or I will add another week."

Maribel and Sirius sighed and returned to their seats. Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbled something down upon it and passed it to Maribel.

**'This is all your fault!'**

_'No Black, it was your fault!'_

**'I hate you!'**

_'I hate you more!'_

**'It was Tina and Claudia's fault.'**

_'I hate them.'_

**'I hate them too. Wanna snog when this is over?'**

_'Sure.'_

"Now you are passing notes in my detention?"

"Erm-"

"Just leave, all of you. Mr. Black, Ms. Stein, no more public displays of mass physical affection. Ms. Laurence, Ms. Conner, if Mr. Black and Ms. Stein with to be with each other, that is their decision. Attacking Ms. Stein will not change that. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," the four teens murmured.

"Good, you may go and don't you dare embarrass our house again."

The four walked out of the room and Professor McGonagall shut the door behind them. Once the lock clicked shut Maribel panted a kiss on Sirius's lips and stuck her tongue out at Tina and Claudia. She then sauntered down the corridor with Sirius in tow.

"Wait," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map, "The fourth floor corridor is clear. Want to go there?"

"Sure."

They were halfway to the fourth floor when Sirius grabbed Maribel's arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"What's wrong Black, can't wait for me?"

"Snape's coming."

Maribel nodded as she and Sirius pulled out their wands. Snape rounded a corner and looked around carefully before continuing down the corridor. Sirius waited until Snape had passed them before coming out of hiding.

"Well hello Severus, where are you headed on this lovely evening? Surely you are not sneaking off to wash your hair somewhere?"

Snape turned and reached for his wand. Before he could lift it, Maribel stepped out of the shadows and disarmed him.

"Don't be hexing my boyfriend, _Snivellus_," she warned.

"Where are you headed Snape?" Sirius asked as he twirled Snape's wand between his fingers.

"None of your business, Black," he spat back.

Sirius aimed his wand at Snape's chest and passed the Marauder's Map to Maribel, "Check to see if there is an unusual gathering of Slytherins anywhere on here."

"No, but Peter is," she began as Peter stumbled around the corner, "here."

"Oi, Wormtail, where are you off to?"

"What? You think that just because James is head boy that you can question people who are out of bounds?"

"Relax Pete, just asking."

"Oh, sorry," Peter murmured as his face turned red, "Well I- uh- I got locked out and then I saw Severus out of bed and decided to-"

"WHAT?" Maribel and Sirius cried.

"What?" Peter repeated a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You just called him Severus, idiot," Sirius responded.

"Oh, did I?" Peter asked, releasing a nervous giggle.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when Remus entered the corridor. He appeared to have been deep in throught and looked surprised to see the group. He took one glance at the two wands in Sirius's hands and sighed.

"Pads, give Snape his wand. Snape, go to bed. Sirius, Bel, Pete, same thing."

Sirius grimaced and chucked Snape's wand down the hallway. Snape glowered at Sirius then strolled off after his wand. The remaining Gryffindors turned to face each other.

"I just know that he was up to no good."

"Pads, you think that all Slytherins are up to no good."

"No Remus, he is right. Snape came around that corner like he had something to hide."

"What were you doing out here anyways Moony?"

"I have prefect duty tonight," Remus responded quickly.

"Where's Anne?"

"She said that she was tired, and I eh- let her stay behind."

"Aw, what a sweet boyfriend you are Sir. Moony."

"Layoff Black," Maribel said as she grabbed his arm, "Come on that broom closet won't wait forever."

Once his friends were gone, Remus walked in the direction of the Head's Room. Hen he got to the portrait hole, he whispered for Nemwick.

"Yes, yes Mr. Lupin, I'm here, as is Ms. Evans. She's waiting inside for you," he said as the portrait swung open. He entered the room and took a seat on the sofa across from where Lily was sitting.

"That's for helping me Lily."

"Really I don't mind Remus, but what is so secretive that this had to be done while everyone else was asleep?"

"Well, I'm note sure that it's really secretive, I just don't want anyone else knowing that we talked."

"Ooookay, what's wrong then?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Anne lately?"

"I don't think so, why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, she's been sort of –erm, distant the past few days."

"Distant? She's seemed pretty okay around me and Bel."

"Not uh, not distant in the way that she would act and around you and Bel," Remus forced himself to say, his face turning red.

"Not distant-" Lily pondered, a confused look etched into her face.

"Yeah, erm, distant like a girlfriend and uh-"

"Oh!" Lily's eyes widened with realization as she caught on to what Remus was trying to say, "Look, you should talk to James about this, Sirius maybe even. In fact, I'll got get James for you right now."

"Lily, no," Remus stopped her, "I- its fine that- that nothing's happening. I- I'm just worried that something might be wrong. I thought that if I had done something wrong then maybe she would tell you about it."

"Oh, no Remus, I'm sorry. Anne hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"Look, can you just keep an eye out for her and just make sure that she's okay?"

"I will Remus, I promise."

For the next few days, Lily kept a close watch over Anne, but her friend seemed perfectly fine to her. Lily had just begun to pass off Remus's concerns as guy stuff, when Maribel asked her about a change in Anne's personality as well.

"Lils, have you noticed anything wrong with our Anne darling?"

"No! Have you? Remus was asking me the same thing about a week ago."

"She just seems different," Bel shrugged, "Like she wakes up before everyone else and goes to bed early."

"Well Bel, I wouldn't notice things like that would I? And even so, who is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe she's just worried about finals?"

"She's not eating the same either."

"It's probably just stress Bel."


	35. End of the Beginning

The final moth of school passed faster then the Marauders had expected

The final moth of school passed faster then the Marauders had expected. Graduation was less then a week away and the four troublemakers were in the Room of Requirement planning their final prank. The girls has accepted that they would have to be left out of the boy's plans, their pranking was a Marauder thing and those days were coming to a close end. While their boyfriends were gone their girls had planned to hang out in the Head's Room. Lily hadn't been waiting looking when an exasperated Maribel stormed into the room and threw herself upon one of the couches.

"She won't come!"

"Anne?"

"Yes! I said let's go and she gave me some bullshit excuse then crawled into bed!"

"I was hoping that all of this change in her attitude was just stress over finals but now I think that you and Remus might have been right to worry."

"It's just that she's gotten so distance."

"You know, she hasn't been doing her prefect duties either."

"She hasn't?" Maribel asked as she sat up and looked at Lily in surprise.

Lily shook her head, "Nope, and when I said something to her she just started crying."

"Why don't you just ask her what is wrong?" Nemwick suggested, obviously bored with the girl's chatter.

"We haven't really had a chance, Nems."

"You could ask her now."

"She won't come! Didn't you just hear me say that? You hear everything else you stupid paining," Maribel grumbled as she kicked at the edge of the sofa.

"So go to her you stupid girl," Nemwick taunted.

"Bel, Nemwick, stop. Look, maybe Anne is just upset about leaving Hogwarts. I mean, in a way we all are upset about it. Maybe this is just Anne's way of expressing it."

"Yea, I guess. I don't really want to leave this place either."

"Neither do I," Lily sighed.

"Ah, how sad."

"Shut up Nems, you know you'll miss us."

The remaining few days at Hogwarts passed and graduation was upon the Seventh Years.

"Thank Merlin!" Maribel exclaimed, "I've been dying to know what the boys have planned."

Lily and Maribel were in Lily's room doing each other's hair. Anne had declined the invitation to prepare for graduation with her friends.

"You're running late," Nemwick reminded the girls for the third time.

Maribel rolled her eyes as she and Lily checked themselves in the mirror once more before heading down to the Entrance Hall. The graduates were lined up and waiting to process into the Grand Hall where their families and friends waited. Lily and Maribel took their places and waited for the doors to open.

The graduation ceremony consisted of a speech from Dumbledore and the heads of each house. It was during the third speech that Maribel, who was three rows back, got Lily's attention. She turned around and Maribel pointed to four empty seats amongst the graduates. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were not at the ceremony. Lily rolled her eyes and mouthed the word "prank" to Maribel.

The professors finished their speeches and the graduates stood to receive their diplomas, there was still no sign of the Marauders. Dumbledore began to call out their names in alphabetical order and the head of each student's house greeted them on stage.

"Amanda Bike. Shawn Borris," Dumbledore read the names off of his list. From somewhere behind her, Lily heard Maribel murmur that he has skipped Sirius. Lily's name was called and Dumbledore announced that she was also Head Girl. She took her seat and waited for the rest of her friends' names to be called. When it came time for Dumbledore to call Lupin, he skipped over it. By the time Pettigrew came around, Dumbledore looked immensely confused. When he skipped past Potter, students began to whisper about the missing names.

Once all of the names had been called, Dumbledore put down the long scroll of parchment and looked out over the crowed, "There seems to be a mistake. There are four students missing from this list. I deeply apologize and I would now like to call up Sir-" Dumbledore was cut off by a loud drum roll.

Suddenly all of the lights in the great all went out and a voice boomed over the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, there are four students who have made these past seven years the most terrifying, entertaining, humorous, and enjoyable years that Hogwarts has ever seen! Sirius Black," a large light shone on one of the corners of the room to reveal Sirius standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face, "Remus Lupin," a second light illuminated another corner where Remus was hidden, "Peter Pettigrew, aaand your Head Boy and captain of this year's championship Quidditch team, James Potter!" With all four corners of the room lit and the missing boys visible, the voice continued. "Together these four formed a brotherhood by the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen before! Together they are. THE MARAUDERS!"

As the voice shouted the final words, the word 'Marauders' appeared in lights above where the professors sat. The Marauders held out their hands and brooms appeared. They mounted them and flew toward the shining Marauder banner. As they flew through it, it erupted into fireworks, which spread across the hall. As confetti fell down upon the heads of the students and guests, the voice shouted 'Congratulations' and the graduates threw their hats in the air. The hall broke out into cheers.

Once the mayhem cleared, Lily fought through the crowd to find her mother. Not long after finding her, they were joined by Mrs. Potter. The Marauders were off in Dumbledore's office being lectured by Professor McGonagall so Mrs. Potter was alone. Lily was in the midst of introducing the two when Maribel came up from behind her and pointed toward the door. Lily looked up to see Anne slip through out of the Great Hall. She and Maribel exchanged a glance and Lily excused herself from the two mothers. They broke out in a run and caught up with Anne on the main stairs.

"Anne stop!" Maribel demanded as she grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Anne, honey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just back to bed," she said, twisting her face into a forced grin.

"Is your family here? Did you even see them yet?"

"Well, I have a lot of packing left, they understand."

"Anne, you packed yesterday," Maribel said pointedly.

"Well, I-"

Lily sighed and pulled her friends into an empty classroom. She sat Anne down and lowred her face to Anne's. When they were eye to eye she asked, "_What_ is wrong with you?"

Anne's smile faded as she broke out into tears. Lily threw her arms around the sobbing girl as Maribel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anne, please, we are so worried about you."

"Yeah Anne," Maribel whispered, "Talk to us, you know you can tell us anything."

Anne shook her head and continued to cry. Lily and Maribel comforted their friend until she calmed down. "Okay," she shuddered, "I'm okay now."

"Anne, what is going on?"

Anne hung her head and allowed her hair to fall over her face, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise," Maribel blurted before Lily could say anything.

"I mean, everyone will find out anyway, its just that- well Remus doesn't know and-"

"Out with it Pagan."

"Maribel!" Lily scolded, "It's okay Anne, take your time."

"I only just found out a few weeks ago, and well-"

"Yes…"

"Maribel," Lily hissed.

Anne glanced up at her friends before letting her head fall into her hands, "I'm pregnant."


	36. Hi, Bye, Yeah, Something

Wow, I was going to leave it there, but I want to add a little more…finalment

Wow, I was going to leave it there, but I want to add a little more…finalment? Yeah, just made that word up. So yes, this is the END of Beautiful Eyes are Blind to True Love. THERE IS MORE TO COME!! The True Love stories will continue. The next one will be the second half of the Lily and James story, and there I have a Harry/Ginny story planned. Everything will stay as cannon as possible. I might start writing the sequel to Beautiful Eyes and the Harry/Ginny story at the same time, I don't know yet. So…

THANK YOU!! Thank you to all of my friends, reviews, and even those who read silently.

Beautiful Eyes took me three years to write (most my fault for being lazy) and I have had the ending writing for quite a while. Now that summer is here I plan on working on my fanfics a lot more. (Like you haven't heard that one before) I nearly cried when I wrote the ending.

I feel as if there are so many things that I had planned for this fic that I just didn't get to fit in, so I am working on writing a collection of one-shots of "missing scenes" from this fic. I don't know, I'll get around to it. I am already in the process of writing the sequel so keep a look out for that.

So, special thank you to my beta Lauren, I love you!! (You all should thank Lauren too, usually when I update its because she has threatened me.)

Yeah, I could keep rambling but that is just because I don't want this to end. So, it's over. Yea. Bye. Love you all.


End file.
